Untold Legacy: The Story Continues
by Amariahellcat
Summary: Set after the events of TAE, and focused around several original, second generation characters. Watch the lives of the cannon characters kids unfold as they try to deal with what's happening in the current world. Suggested to read TAE first.
1. Chapter 1: Precursors and Dark Makers

**Authors Note:** Hello, and welcome to the final 'chapter' in the TAE series of 'books'. I'm sure everyone who's reading this has either read the original three books, or at least knows what they're about. If not, I suggest reading them, as you'll be pretty confused if you don't. Original characters will eventually all have profiles and pictures up on the forums I made to explain and discuss the story; a link will be provided on my profile page when it's up and running. Also, a note; the events of this story are completely original and thought of by me. So, without further ado, welcome to _Untold Legacy_. Enjoy!

**-------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter One: Precursors and Dark Makers**

"Dude, things have been like, _totally_ boring since Mar defeated the Dark Makers," the 'surfer' ottsel that had been there the day the monsters had been killed hopped up, tapping his paw against the floor out of boredom, "Something exciting needs to happen!"

"Yeah!" the other ottsel laughed, then paused, "Uh… like what?"

"The world is finally at _peace_," the leader huffed, keeping his back turned to the two, "Do not wish for danger when things have just finally been set right. Besides, Mar seems to be enjoying his life."

"Dude, are you like, _spying_ on Mar?"

"Not _spying_, just, ah… checking up on."

"Lemme see!" the two younger ottsels rushed to get a view of the screen, eagerly waiting for it to be turned on. The leader shook his head, keeping his amusement secret as he flicked it on. The picture was blurry at first, slowly coming into focus.

The leader smiled, "Ah, Mar and Tera… I'm rather glad those two worked out, oh, better switch to someone else…" a flick, "Oh yes, the children… Kari and Tai."

"Woah!" the surfer stared, "Dude! Last time we saw them they were, like, tiny toddlers! How'd they get so big??"

"It's been seventeen years since they were born… the two that now carry on their father's legacy…" another flick, "The Praxis twins, still as different as night and day. No surprise there, really. And…" one more, "Kyren and Talia… those two have done well considering they've grown up in a world of humans…"

"Uh… wasat?"

"What's what?" the leader looked to where the other ottsel was pointing, eyes narrowing. A small, purple dot flashed on and off, "Dark activity? That just can't be…" he waved it off, "It's probably just sensing Mar and Tai's energy, nothing to worry about."

He hoped…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have the preparations been made?" the voice was silky, seductive, and at the same time acidic, hanging in the air like a breath of poison. The glowing, Dark creatures knelt before her, uttering a sort of low grunt in sequence.

"And no one suspects anything?" another chorus of grunts, "Excellent, you have done well. What of _Jak _and his little friends?"

This time a chorus of higher grunts, almost like wicked laughter.

Maia smirked wickedly, eyes glinting with Dark Eco, "Excellent. That little brat won't suspect a thing…"


	2. Chapter 2: Cities of Technology

**Authors Note:** Time for chapter two! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review the prologue/chapter one! Great to see some old faces and one new one I think. I won't be responding to reviews in chapters anymore; it takes to much time, plus 'clutters' the chapter. If you've left me any questions or anything I'll use responding system. As it is, enjoy the story, as the real tale has yet to unfold…

---------------------------

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Cities of Technology**

**10:00 AM**

"Haven's sure changed since the end of the wars."

The comment was made by one of a group of Freedom Leaguers that sat at one of the Naughty Ottsels many rounded booths, on a break from duty. Many of the men had taken their helmets off, revealing faces both old and marked by the original KG tattoos or young and to clean to have been branded. They were a mixed group now that was easy to see, with new faces and old. It was the mark of a new era, really. Since the Dark Makers had been defeated, it was an easy job; nothing threatened them anymore. They were more of a relief to the people, a way to show that they were still protected even in peaceful times. The League had done well under Torn's leadership.

"Sure makes our lives easier without them Dark Makers and KG's around," one of the younger men grinned, leaning back in his seat, "'Course, now Torn's handin' the League over to his brat-"

"You'd do well to respect the new Commander and son of Baroness Ashelin," one of the older men snapped.

The younger shrunk back, "I was in the same classes as him, eh, he wasn't nothin' special-"

"Our drinks better get here soon or we'll be late for the commander's ceremony," one of the other men cut them off, giving a small grin, "Wonder where ol' Daxter's kid is…"

"Hed'a made a good FL member-"

"If he wasn't an ottsel-"

"Ah, there's the pup!" the men grinned at the tray full of drinks that almost seemed to float towards their table, "Oi, Kyren! How's the world down there?"

"Dusty," the tray was moved down, revealing the red haired ottsel that carried it, "But not to bad."

"Sound's like yah alright," the men laughed, snatching the drinks, "Thanks lad, tell yer Dad we appreciate it!"

Kyren grinned, slipping the tray under his arm, "Will do."

"Kyren!" the voice was practically a squeak, coming from the kitchen. A smaller, female ottsel followed it, dashing to the other, "Daddy wants you!"

"And there's the youngest pup!" the men laughed, "How ya doin, Ms. Talia?"

"W-well!" the young ottsel stammered shyly, fur flushing red as she tugged harder on her brother's arm, "Come _on_, Ky!"

Kyren finally had to relent, trotting off after his sister as the men went back to their conversation.

"Yah, he'da done good in the League. Know who else would be good? That Mar boy."

"Jak's son? I hear he's gotta Dark side like his Dad, wouldn't want to see that."

"Bet the girl'd do well to."

"Ryvan's obsessed with 'er. He'll probably go mad if she refuses him."

Soberly, the group nodded in agreement, the topic tossed away. No one wanted to get in shit for talking about the commander…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**10:30 AM**

"I hereby appoint you, Ryvan Praxis, the new Commander of the Freedom League in place of your father, Torn," Ashelin stepped back from her son, a proud smirk adorning her face, "Stand and accept your new position."

Ryvan stood as told, an arrogant smirk on his face as he turned to the people, wearing his new FL uniform. The crowd clapped reverently, many of them other members of the FL. Ashelin and Torn stood back a few steps, grinning proudly. Between them, Ryvan's twin, Cole, clapped quietly, smiling weakly. The Baron in training was really only there as an ornament…

The ceremony finished, several people approached Ryvan and shook hands with him, congratulating him on his new position. Green eyes darted around restlessly, thin lips drawn in a tight line, even as he accepted the praise.

Once the people had congregated amongst themselves, he stormed over to his twin, demanding "Where is she?!"

Cole knew who he was referring to in an instant, "I haven't seen Kari, Ryvan…"

The red head snarled, "She _knew_ today was the ceremony."

Cole shrugged weakly, blue eyes watching his twin calmly, "She really doesn't come into Haven for no reason, Ryvan."

"No reason?!" he whirled, stalking away. In his mind, anything having to do with him was a good reason for her to be there. Cole just shook his head, then turned to head back inside. Back to studying for him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11:00 AM, Kras City**

"The coast is clear…" the whisper disappeared into the darkness as soon as it was spoken, the owner of the voice hiding in the shadows of the garage. Green eyes scanned her surroundings before sneaking over to the racer parked there, the small girl tossing her sack and gun into the passenger's seat before slipping in and pulling on her seatbelt.

Red hair flashed in the sun as she pulled out slowly, doing her best not to make any noise. She couldn't have her family waking up… Finally, far enough away, she slammed on the gas, taking off towards the bridge that lead out of Kras. Pushing dyed blonde bangs from her face, she grinned.

"Look out world, here comes Lexa!"


	3. Chapter 3: Spargan Heirs

**Authors Note: **Woot! Time for the third chapter, guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! This chapter focuses on Spargus, and the kids of a certain hero. Anyways, enjoy!

-----------------------------

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Spargan Heirs**

**11:00 AM, Spargus City**

Waking up in the morning, Jak saw the same thing he'd seen for the past eighteen years. Cerulean eyes slid open, landing first on the wall opposite him, then on the blonde head of hair just below his line of sight. Grinning lazily, he would shift to pull the warm body curled against him closer, breathing in the scent of her hair and thanking the Precursors that things had happened as they did. It was a sight he loved and would never let go of. A breeze drifted in, long ears pricking as it drifted over them, the woman shivering just slightly.

Pale eyes drifted open, a tiny yawn following. Jak chuckled softly, Tera realizing he was awake. Glancing up at him, she smiled softly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Jak nuzzled into his wife's neck, grinning when she shivered again, "Cold?"

"In Spargus?" Tera laughed, "I don't think so. Just comfortable where I am…"

"Agreed." He curled around her again, enjoying the warmth, "One of the few times we haven't been woken up by the twins…"

Tera nodded, "Kyren and Talia are coming over later."

"Oh?"

"Kari told me yesterday; it's been a while, it'll be nice to see those two again."

"It'd be easier if their parents would just move here…"

"Jak!" Tera laughed, leaning up to kiss her husbands cheek, "They've got a business there, remember? Just because we don't like Haven doesn't mean _they_ don't…"

Jak gave a quiet grunt, squeezing her gently, "It's not a good place to raise kids…"

"Kyren's eighteen now, and he's fine, Jak," she giggled quietly, then gave a small sigh, "Ryvan's celebration dinner is tomorrow…"

"I suppose we're_expected_ to go?"

"Don't sound so bitter," Tera sat up, despite Jak's protests, stretching, "The least we can do is show up."

"If we can get the twins to go."

"Speaking of my twins…" Tera stood, bare feet padding over the floor quietly, "I'm surprised they're not bugging me for breakfast yet!"

"Hmm. They do tend to cause a ruckus in the morning," Jak chuckled, grinning proudly as he got up and followed, "A bit too much like me I guess…"

"Seems they decided to skip the ruckus for once."

"What?" Jak took the note Tera held out to him, skimming over it quickly. His grin widened, "Definitely like me, those two. Out to the oasis again."

Tera shook her head, pulling several things out of the cupboards, "Hunting Marauders. Why Tai likes it so much I'll never know, though I wouldn't doubt he got it from you." she shot him a fake glare, Jak looking away innocently, "Though Damas' encouragement doesn't help very much…"

"He's definitely our son," Jak agreed, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head, "And Kari is our daughter. Those two are so much like us it's scary sometimes…"

Tera smiled, "They've grown up a lot more easily then we did, though. No Gol and Maia or Baron Praxis to get in their way."

Jak nodded idly, "It's a better world now…" the hero tilted his head back, sighing and letting the breeze from the open window blow over him, breathing in the fresh air. Without warning his body went tense, muscles stiff; he didn't move, barely breathed, Tera noticing and looking up at him worriedly, "Are you alright, Jak?"

He said nothing for a moment, ears pricked and strained to hear anything, sense on alert. When he found nothing, he relaxed slightly, "I'm fine, Ter."

"Did you sense something?"

"No, no, it's alright…" he did his best to brush it off, "I didn't sense anything."

It was a lie, but he didn't want to worry her over nothing. At least, he hoped it was nothing. Jak's eyes were focused out the window, on the ocean that spanned Spargus' farthest border. He could've sworn he'd felt the presence of Dark Makers, like those of so many years ago… but not, that was impossible. They'd been defeated…

Hadn't they?

**XXXXXXXX**

**11:35 AM, Desert Oasis**

"Ones coming."

"I know. Not sure what type, sound like a shark?"

"Naw, to clunky, must be a carrier."

"Must be empty handed; sailing smoothly."

Long ears pricked, the many earrings that decorated them flashing in the sunlight, "The driving is erratic, more so then usual. Thinking intoxicated?"

The click of a gun, "You read my mind."

Kari smirked, pale eyes flashing as she glanced briefly at her brother, "But of course, my dear twin!"

"Shh, let me concentrate." The girl said nothing more, sinking back down, watching carefully over the top of the sand mound they were crouched behind. Tai pushed himself up, on one knee, one dark eye closed and one open, peering through the guide of the morph gun. A brief wind rustled the blue-blonde spikes of hair, but he remained focused, finger poised over the trigger of the peace maker. The marauder drew closer, in firing range, the muscles in Tai's arms tensing as he slowly pulled on the trigger, then gun beginning to charge.

"Careful," Kari whispered, eyes following the car in sync with her twins, noting how charged the gun was while mentally taking in the distance, "And… go!"

Tai's finger released, the charged shot spiraling towards the Marauder vehicle, slamming into the side with practiced precision, the metal bending under the charge. Tai smirked cockily once the dust cleared, revealing what could barely be recognized as the remains of a desert vehicle, "Wasted."

"Nice shot, bro; a little to the right, though, don't you think?"

A shrug, "Felt like doing a little more damage then usual."

"Dad'd be proud," Kari snickered, standing and brushing herself off. The girl frowned at an idle piece of hair hanging loose from her ponytail, pulling the green-blonde strands from their bind and working to fix said problem. Tai merely rolled his eyes, also standing; his morph gun was thrown over his shoulder, tucked safely back into Scatter mode. His twin glanced at him over her shoulder, speaking once she'd managed to pull her hair back into place.

"I don't know how you can lug that heavy thing around all the time, Tai… I much prefer the sleeker version," the girl pulled the silver tube shaped object from her belt, swinging it around and pointing the now unfolded peace maker out at the desert, "Much easier to carry."

"Get it from Dad, I guess." Tai smirked, clucking his sister on the head affectionately, "Just like you get your love for stealth from Mom."

"We _do_ make quite the pair," Kari laughed, grabbing his arm and pulling it down, "I'm sure Grandfather'll be proud when you finally show off your skills."

Tai nodded, looking off for a second. Kari quieted, knowing her twin was thinking; he_always_ did this when he was thinking. Without looking back at her, he spoke, "Ryvan's dinner is tomorrow."

"So?"

"We're expected to go."

"I know."

"He's obsessed with you."

"The feeling's _not_ mutual," Kari replied dryly, "He'll get it through his head_eventually_."

"Let's hope," Tai glanced back towards the city, then headed for the Sand Shark, "We should head back."

"How come?"

The male looked back at her, smirking, "You already forgot that Kyren and Talia are coming into Spargus today?"

A gasp, and Kari flew towards the car, "Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's go!"

The siblings climbed in, Tai claiming the driver's seat and speeding off towards Spargus. Just turning out of the mountainous area, Kari shivered, glancing around.

"Tai… did you feel that?"

Tai clutched the wheel tighter, a slight spark of eco flicking around his fingers, "Yeah… probably just a Metal Head."

Just a Metal Head…


	4. Chapter 4: Caged Feelings

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay, guys! Just wasn't in the mood to write last weekend, and also just kinda… forgot… woops. Anyways… not to long of a chapter, more of an in-between then anything. Enjoy!

**---------------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Caged Feelings **

"Oh, Kyren! I see the city!"

Kyren gave a weak smile at his sister's cry, simply nodding, "We _have_ been flying for a while now, its about time."

"Stop being so grumpy!" Talia stuck her tongue out at her brother, "Come see! You _know_ you want to!"

"Tal, it's fine-"

"_Kyren_, come see!"

"_No_, Talia, I don't _want-_" the male stopped when his sister flashed him her best 'puppy eye' look, giving in, "Oh, fine, just stop looking at me like that!"

Talia just giggled, turning back to watch out the window as the Air Train continued onwards. Kyren pushed himself up, trotting over to the other side and hopping up to look out the window alongside his sister. The desert stretched on in every direction, only the city of Spargus breaking up the horizon. It stood tall and proud, its own true king in the wasteland. He preferred it to Haven, really, especially since it held the person most dear to him…

The ottsel shook himself from his thoughts before his cheeks could turn red under his fur, looking away with a sigh. Those were bad thoughts, thoughts he shouldn't have been having…

The Air Train reached the city within a matter of minutes, landing outside the gates of the garage. The two ottsels slid down the ramp, hurrying to the doors as the Air Train swept away back to Haven. The last thing they needed was to be caught up in the drafts coming from the air train as it took off…

"Think they're waiting for us?!" Talia asked excitedly as they waited for the gates to open, suddenly fussing with her appearance, "How do I look? Is my fur straight? Are my clothes ok?"

"Talia, you're fine," Kyren groaned, padding forwards when the doors slid open with a hiss, "I don't know why you'd care…"

"Well well, look what the Air Train dropped off! A couple of ottsels!"

"So I see."

The two stopped, looking up at the two humorous voices. Kari and Tai grinned at their friends, waving from their places beside the Dune Hopper.

"Kari! Tai!" Talia raced towards them, leaping onto Kari's shoulder with practiced ease, "It's been waaaay to long since we saw you two!"

"Agreed!" Kari laughed, pale eyes going to Kyren. She gave a soft smile, "Hey, Ky, something wrong?"

The male ottsel shook himself, once more telling his heart to calm down, "N-nothing, Kari! It's… good to see you guys again." He followed his sister's tracks, leaping onto Tai's shoulder and leaning wearily against the blonds head, "So… you two have anything planned?"

"Oh yah," Tai smirked, "Kari's been going on about it for the past _hour_."

"Have not!" Kari huffed, but her grin didn't dim, "We're going out to the monk temple, then hang gliding to the volcano. I want to explore a bit."

"Hang-gliding? I don't like the sound of that."

"Come on, Ky, it'll be fun! Please?"

Kyren flushed at the look she gave him, "A-alright…"

"Yay!" Kari smiled, "I'm driving, to the monk temple we go!"

The little ottsel just sighed, clinging to Tai's shoulder as the male climbed in and got ready for heading out into the desert, 'The things she can talk me into…'


	5. Chapter 5: The Volcano

**Authors Note: **Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of Untold Legacy! I hope you've all been enjoying it so far, and I work to please! This chapter should be quite a bit longer then the last one, as that was mainly just to get the Teegen kids to Spargus etc. etc… So, without further ado, onto the chapter!

**-------------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: The Volcano**

"I can't believe I let you two talk me _into_ this!" Kyren hissed, clinging for dear life to the material of Tai's shirt in order to keep himself on his shoulder and not go spiraling to the ground. Tai just smirked, maneuvering the glider through yet another boost ring to keep them moving forwards.

"We've never done anything _really_ dangerous, Ky, this is nothing."

"To you, maybe! I'm an ottsel, remember? As my Dad would say "No flya-the ottsel!"

A laugh burst from the blonde teen as he turned sharply to hit another ring, "You should know better when you're with us, Ky."

The ottsel just huffed.

They had arrived at the Monk Temple without any problems, only having to shoot down a couple of Marauders before reaching the island area. The group had quietly snuck through the main area of the Temple, not wanting Seem to catch them, and had climbed to the top where the monks kept their gliders. Kari and Talia had taken one, and Tai and Kyren had taken another, soaring off towards the Volcano.

Currently, the girls were up ahead of them, soaring through the rings like it was no big deal. Tai blamed it on Kyren, jokingly saying it was because they were heavier then the girls. Kyren had replied with a guess that Tai probably weighed more then Kari and Talia combined, and thus his own weight really didn't matter.

Either way, they were up ahead of them, and Kyren couldn't help but be worried, "Think they're ok…?"

"Sure. If Kari can drive a vehicle, I'm sure she can manage a glider."

"She swerves a lot…" the ottsel bolted up, panicking when he saw the girl glider suddenly start to spiral downwards, "Tai-!"

"Relax, look."

Kyren looked again, slumping with relief when he saw a blue entity flicker up through the clouds, headed for the Volcano, "Thank the Gods…"

"See? Nothing to worry about," Tai smirked as they followed the girls into the mouth of the landing area, directed by the rings, "Kari always keep eco on her just in case."

Kyren nodded vaguely, still clutching to Tai's shirt as they spiraled down and into the cavern, landing much better then the twins father had years beforehand. The warp gate remained unblocked, deactivated when Jak failed to trip the trigger. Kari had just reverted, flickers of light still floating around her in the air before blinking out of existence.

The girl looked back at them, grinning widely, "Well, let's go explore some!"

Tai just shook his head, snickering at his sister's behavior as he followed after, Kyren scowling on his shoulder, ears pinned back. He had never been able to shrug off things like that so easily…

The Volcano was quiet now, what with all the Metal Heads having been killed by Jak on his previous visit. And though the twins were always saddened by the lack of combat practice, they still loved the ability to explore unhindered. Dragging their ottsel buddies along for the ride was just a bonus.

Now that there were no threats, the monks kept a small heard of Leaper Lizards handy, the twins grabbing two of said heard and spurring them further into the area. They leaped across molten pits and crossed the bridges their father had created as they wound deeper, just enjoying the sense of unfamiliarity they got from the place.

They had just left the Leapers and climbed the ladder that waited there when Tai froze, ears pricking and back going stiff. Suddenly narrowed eyes darted around, flashing black for a brief second before reverting.

"Tai? You ok?" Kyren questioned, drawing Kari's attention.

The girl approached her twin, frowning, "Tai, what's-" she froze to, ears lifted as high as her twins, going towards the head of the Volcano, "Is that…?"

"Dark Eco," Tai affirmed, striding forwards, "Which shouldn't be here… come on."

Kyren and Talia said nothing, just glancing at each other and clinging to their friend's shoulders. They weren't sure what was going on, and chose not to question it. The twins hurried forwards, reaching the 'river' of lava and leaping across to the ladder, hurrying up.

The dead satellite that Jak had found years ago sat there still, the petrified monk with no hands in the same place as it had been. But something was different, wrong… The satellite, which should have been completely dead, a dull purple, had patches of 'life' on it.

A few of the tentacle-like parts had patches of bright, pulsing purple on them, something that definitely should _not_ have been there. It was impossible… there wasn't even any dark eco located in this area, how could it have…

Tai approached it, hands crackling with the dark substance as he did so, ready to blast it. A hand on his shoulder stopped them, eyes meeting his twins.

"What? I need to destroy it."

"What if _more_ Dark Eco makes it _worse_, Tai." She questioned, eyebrow going up, "It's safer to use Light for this."

The male sighed, stepping back, "You're right."

Kari nodded, stepping forwards. She cupped her hands together, a small ball of light eco drawn from her body and forming between them. Making sure to keep a few feet between she and the satellite, she tossed it at the centre. The eco spread out as soon as it made contact, seeking out each patch of 'life' and making it dead once more with a tiny 'hiss' each time.

"Mom and Dad'll want to know about this," she turned, nodding to Tai, "We should get back, it might not be as safe here as we thought."

"Agreed." Tai led the group back down the ladder and out the second entrance of the 'cave', heading down the steep path back to the warp gate. Tai paused again when they reached it, eyes darting around, the hair on his neck sticking up. Something was there…

"Tai?" Kyrens voiced snapped him from his daze, but he motioned Kari through first.

"Go." Was all he said, his twin knowing better then to question him and simply doing as he said, disappearing with Talia through the warp gate.

"What is it, Tai?"

"Nothing, Kyren," Tai told him, but he continued to glance around as he quickly backed towards the gate, stepping through. He could've _sworn_ there were _eyes_ watching them…


	6. Chapter 6: Friends and Strangers

**Authors Note: **Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of UL! I'm glad to see people are enjoying it, as most of it is original lol. Not sure of the exact length of this chapter yet, but eh, we'll see what happens. I know Trisha'll like it, heh. Anyways, enjoy!

**---------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Friends and Strangers**

The Air Train set down just outside the Spargan gates, once more sending sand flying everywhere. The back hatch opened, lowering into the usual ramp to let it's passengers down. Actually, in this case, there was only one passenger, one the driver was glad to be rid of.

Coughing sounded from within the vehicle, a short, red headed girl appearing at the edge of the ramp. Watery green eyes blinked open in an attempt to get the sand out, the girl frowning and scrubbing at them irritably. She hadn't expected the Wasteland to be so… sandy. Ah well. The girl shrugged. A Krasian could get through anything, and this was as far away from her home as she could get…

"Oi! Hurry up and get inside, would you!" the driver shouted from his seat, practically glaring at the girl, "I don't want to be held responsible if a Marauder shoots you!"

"Great to know you care!" the red head snapped, pulling her tiny pack on and trudging down the ramp as slowly as possible, "There yah go! I'm off! Now go fly away!"

"I'm waitin' on some more passengers," he grunted, "Less _annoying_ ones."

"Well screw you to, your jerk!" the girl flipped him off, scurrying away inside the garage when he started shouting at her. She gave a small giggle once the doors had closed behind her. Pissing people off was definitely fun. Humming to herself, Lexa strolled through the garage, eyeing the various vehicles as she did so. Impressive, but nothing compared to the racing vehicles she had dealt with back in Kras.

Stepping out into the city, she glanced around, taking everything in. Well, here she was, in Spargus, far away from Kras. Couldn't hurt to look around a bit. Movement caught her eye, and Lexa turned to blink at what seemed to be a large lizard wearing a harness and a saddle. Hmm… that could be fun…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Air Trains already here," Kari blinked, surprised, as they pulled up to the gates, "I wonder how long it's been waiting…"

"Who knows, the drivers always impatient," Talia rolled her eyes, giving both her friends hugs around the neck before hopping down from the car, "Guess we better be heading back home."

"Yah," Kyren sighed, eyes going to Kari, "You guys coming to Ryvans dinner… thing?"

"Being forced to," Kari replied, shrugging, "Basically just so our parents can make an appearance, I guess."

"We're being forced to."

"Don't we all suck." The group nodded to Tai's statement, laughing. The twins waved goodbye to their friends as they boarded the air train and took off, driving into the garage and parking. They climbed out and headed for the inner door, talking quietly about the dark eco they'd found at the Volcano. Almost as soon as they'd stepped into the city they stopped, hearing feet coming their way. Tai started when someone literally ran into him, falling backwards from the impact.

The short, red haired woman shook her head, staring up at him with wide green eyes, "Uh…"

"Tai! Kari! Stop that girl!" a voice came, the girl jumping up and hiding behind the twins, glancing wearily at the people approaching. Several Spargans stopped in front of them, shouting angrily.

"She was riding a leaper through the market! As in literally _through the stalls!_"

"She was wild! Going crazy!"

"Hey! It's not my fault the stupid thing didn't want to listen!" the girl shouted back, shrinking just a bit under the glares, "Not like I _tried_ to wreck anything…"

The twins glanced at each other, then at the warriors, "We'll handle this." The people accepted that, heading off grumbling. The two stepped forwards, then turned to face the girl, looking over her. She definitely wasn't from Spargus, and she didn't even look all that much like a Havenite. So that left…

"You from Kras?"

Lexa nodded, "Yah, names Lexa Arillo. Just got in a few hours ago."

"Yet you're already causing trouble," Kari sighed, "I'm Kari Mar, this is my twin, Tai. So, what exactly happened with the leaper?"

"I just wanted to try riding it," Lexa pouted, "I didn't expect it to be hard to control…"

"Yah, those things have a mind of their own sometimes, don't worry too much about it."

Tai's eyes narrowed a bit, staring at the girl. She had an eco aura, but a different one then he was used to. It was yellow or red, faint, but he couldn't tell exactly which. "Do you have a place to stay, Lexa?"

"Well, uh… no. This trip wasn't exactly, eh… planned, per say…"

"May as well come with us then," Tai shot his sister a look, "Maybe we can find you a place."

In truth, Tai didn't want the girl going off into the city again. He was curious about her aura, and he did still have to talk to his parents about the dark eco…


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Start

**Authors Note:** Welcome to yet another chapter, guys:3 I'm glad to see people enjoying it! There'll be some action and drama coming up pretty soon, so don't worry if that's what you're looking forward to, it's coming! More Lexa in this chapter, enjoy!

**---------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Rough Start**

Their arrival home hadn't been… quite as simple as the twins had hoped.

Lexa had been shooting off questions the entire time they'd been walking; were they twins? Were they drivers? Why was their hair two-tone? Where had they been coming from? And on and on and on… The two managed to keep their irritation under control while answering said questions, really just wanting to get home and tell their parents about the dark eco. The sun had slowly begun to set, and now only a sliver remained over the horizon.

Getting home, they'd found their mother already cooking dinner and their father sitting at the kitchen table. And as soon as Lexa had stepped inside, the tension rose…

It was obvious she and Jak already disliked each other. They sat across from each other at the table, just glaring with their arms crossed. The twins sat on either side of Lexa, sharing a look; they would have to wait till later to tell them about the eco…

"So, where are you from, Lexa?" Tera's back was to the group as she worked at dinner, but the woman knew exactly what was going on and couldn't help but snicker mentally.

"Kras," the teen answered nonchalantly, her gaze still locked with Jaks, "I'm a mechanic."

"Isn't everyone from Kras?" Jak asked coolly, smirking when the girl's cheeks burnt red, "Seems to be all anyone there _can_ do, that and race."

"Although I'm not sure she can drive judging by the way she handles a leaper," Kari added offhandedly, not even noticing Lexa's evil look, "Tore up the market, from what we heard."

"I didn't _mean_ to," the red head insisted, "That stupid lizard… _thing_ just wouldn't listen!"

"You have to know how to handle them; you can't just jump on and expect to immediately have a grasp of what to do."

Lexa grumbled under her breath, sinking back in her seat. She perked, however, when the oven was opened, the scent of food drifting past her nose, "What is that?"

"Dinner," Tera laughed, closing the oven and turning to serve said meal. Lexa stared at it for a moment, hesitantly picking up her fork and spearing a piece of meat. Popping it into her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully before swallowing, eyes brightening.

"This is really good!" she took another bite, talking around it, "Yer a good cook, Mrs. Mar."

"Just call me Tera," the blonde smiled, she and the others starting on their own meals. It was amazingly quiet, considering how chatty the red head had been since they'd run into her. Preoccupied with her food as she was, Lexa was quite content to remain quiet.

Tai gave his father a look about halfway through the meal, saying _We need to talk to you about something._

Jak returned with an _Alright, tell me later._, nodding silently to Lexa before going back to their food. He had sensed the girls aura as well, and neither really wanted to discuss serious subjects with her around.

"That was sooo good!" Lexa grinned widely at Tera when she was done, seemingly happier then she had been before, "Thanks for the food!"

"Not a problem," Tera gathered the dishes, heading to place them in the sink, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." the twins said it at the same time, the three glancing around at each other.

Tera laughed, "You can stay with us for a while, if you want. We're not ones to let people go without a reason." She shot Jak a look before he could say anything, sufficiently silencing him. The twins grinned; only their mother could do that.

"What about Ryvans banquet?" Jak asked, crossing his arms. Tera just shrugged.

"We'll bring her along. I doubt Ashelin will care," blue eyes went to the red head, "Does that sound alright to you, Lexa?"

Lexa glanced around at the table, smirking. If she stayed, she would definitely get to annoy Jak… which would _definitely_ be fun. Also, she wanted to know more about the twins; they seemed like pretty interesting people, not to mention Tera was a good cook, so…

A wide smirk, "Sure! I think I'll stick around for a while."


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom League Disruption

**---------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: Freedom League Disruption**

"That's… not good. That satellite should be completely _dead_… something's wrong."

The twins had had to wait till the next morning to tell their parents about what they'd found. Lexa had spent the night in Kari's room, and was currently still there, the deep-sleep the girl seemed to be in giving them the perfect opportunity to bring up the events. Jak had taken to leaning against the counter with his arms folded, to edgy to sit at the table with the others. Tera had lost herself in thought, worrying the twins; their mother usually had _something_ to add to a conversation like this…

"Something else seemed off, to," Tai brought up, eyes locked on his father, "When we were leaving, at the warp gate, I felt like there were eyes on me, like _someone_ was watching us."

Jak's eyes narrowed further, "I sensed Dark Eco myself, yesterday morning. Out near the ocean border… I was hoping I was imagining things, but knowing this…" Jak glanced at Tera, trying to gauge her reaction; he hadn't wanted to lie to her the day before, but…

"We can't jump to conclusions," it was the first thing she'd said since the conversation had started, "Just because there's been dark eco found doesn't mean anything for sure. Dark eco is _everywhere_ in this world, new vents could have opened. If we just rush to act we could end up causing an unnecessary panic," glancing around at them, Tera gave a weak smile, "Let's… just get through today's party without mentioning it, alright?"

The twins nodded simply, Jak saying nothing but silently agreeing with her. Kari eyed her parents for a moment before speaking up again, "Lexa has an eco aura."

"A red one, we know," Tera leaned back, eyeing her twins, "It's very faint though, no where near ours or that of a sage… she could be a distant relative of the sage of my time, but that's highly unlikely…"

The twins just glanced at each other. They were used to hearing their mother refer to things from 'her time', but had never found out exactly what she meant by it… Jak obviously understood, however, nodding, "I wouldn't be surprised if even she didn't know about it, but that could be a good thing," the male sighed, "I guess we're taking her with us to Ryvan's celebration?"

"Do you really want to leave her here, Jak?"

"Good point," Jak pushed himself away from the counter, heading back down the hallway, "Time to get ready and get this thing over with, let's go."

Kari wandered back to her room along with the others, closing her door and glancing at the red-blonde haired girl still sleeping on the makeshift futon beside her bed. Getting changed and washed, one eyebrow lifted when she returned to see the girl still asleep. Geez, a late riser, she guessed. Running her brush through her hair, she gave in and decided to wake the girl up, "Oi, Lexa, wake up already!"

One ear twitched, the Krasian yawning and opening blurry eyes to look up at the taller girl, blinking, "Kareh…?"

"Come on, get up. We've gotta get ready and head out."

"Head _where_?"

"A celebration… thing. Lots of food and… yah."

"Food?" the red head seemed wide awake, "Well, let's get going!"

Kari couldn't help but stare. Well… that wasn't the reaction she was expecting, but if it worked…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride on the Air Train had definitely been more interesting then usual. While conversing with the twins Lexa had not once faltered in her glaring contest with Jak. It seemed the two would forever refused to get along. As long as it didn't hurt anything or anyone, it wasn't a big deal… They arrived fairly quickly and soon headed in the direction of the newer district, to the 'new palace'. They didn't bother with zoomers; the longer it took to get there the better.

Passing by the juncture to the port, the twins glanced at each other and smirked, nodding. Lexa caught the look and blinked, slowing as they did, "What're you two-"

"Shh!" Kari put her finger to her lips, "We're gonna sneak off to see some friends before heading to the celebration; the food won't even be out till later so it'll be boring for a while anyways. Want to come?"

"Beats being bored," the red head shrugged, sprinting to keep up as they hurried off towards the Naughty Ottsel, doing their best to keep quiet. They didn't want their parents knowing they were gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm surprised to see Kari and Tai aren't with you, Mr. and Mrs. Mar," Ryvan was doing his best to keep a vein from bursting, but, unfortunately, could not keep the venom from entering his voice. Torn and Ashelin said nothing, simply standing behind him with Cole.

"They seem to have snuck off somewhere," Jak replied coolly, not at all intimidated by the much younger male, "I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later."

In truth, the two knew exactly where their twins and Lexa had gone, and when they had done so. They weren't as clueless as the teens thought…

"Right," Ryvan forced a grin, looking completely out of place on his lips, "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to _wait_ to start the festivities."


	9. Chapter 9: Ottsel NoMore

**---------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**---------------------------**

**Chapter Nine: Ottsel No-More**

"That poor boy sees this as a curse, just as his father originally did," a deep sigh, "I don't know what to _do_ anymore!"

"Who ya talkin' bout, boss?" the Precursor leader just sent a grumpy look to his companion, motioning to the screen in front of him.

"Kyren, Daxter's son, you _idiot_. He's fallen _completely_ for Jak's daughter, Kari," a quieter sigh as he glanced at the screen again, "They'd make a lovely couple, if they weren't two different species… hmm…" he stroked his chin a bit, "Perhaps I could fix that…"

"Fix what, boss?"

He was ignored, "We're the gods, after all, we have the power to do anything… I doubt Jak would like his daughter being an… it'll have to be Kyren… we just need to wait for the perfect time…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What _are_ you?"

Talia twitched a bit as she was poked and prodded at, ears lowered dangerously as Lexa tried to figure out 'what the hell' she was. There had been many guesses; a genetically altered rat, some strange variety of sewer creature, the list went on and on…

Kyren, luckily, had been able to avoid similar treatment by almost immediately launching himself onto Tai's shoulder and safely out of the redheads reach. Currently, the three teenagers sat at the other end of the bar, smothering laughter at Lexa's reaction to the ottsels.

When they'd reached the bar, brief introductions had been made between Lexa and the two ottsels, the red head just staring at them the entire time. It wasn't surprising, really; it wasn't like there were any ottsels running around anywhere else on the planet after all…but the way she was prodding at Talia now was just way too funny…

"So, we're ditching the party for a while…" Kyren's gaze went to the twins now, "What have you two planned?"

The twins grinned; growing up together had left Kyren very aware of how they worked.

"It's been a while since we've been in Haven, sooo we thought we'd check out the forest area," Kari's eyes went to the ottsel now, "It's not like we can really get into any trouble there or anything…"

"You two can get into trouble _anywhere_," Kyren replied, drawing another laugh from the twins.

"To true, to true. But we honestly just want to wander around," the girl's eyes went a bit distant, a tiny smile forming on her lips, "The wasteland is all sand… Haven Forest is a nice break from that sometimes…"

Kyren couldn't help but blush from the look she was wearing, looking away quickly, "W-well, guess it couldn't hurt… not in much of a rush to get to the celebration anyways…"

"Then it's settled," Tai smirked, standing and brushing his pants off, "We'd better head off, then, if we want to wander around for a bit before we _have_ to go."

"Good point," Kari followed after, calling over her shoulder, "Oi, Lexa! Come on!"

"Hey! Wait up!" the red head raced after them, frowning up at Tai once she'd caught up, "Trying to leave me behind or somethin'?"

"Nah," he gave a bright grin, "we wouldn't do that."

Unknowingly, the girls face tinted pink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The air here is so fresh," Kari paused mid step, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, releasing it with a soft grin, "Not sandy like Spargus, or smoky like in the city…"

"Yeah…" Kyren, who had been focusing on his friends lips, snapped back to reality and bolted up, looking away as a hot blush formed under his fur, "I-it's nice…" Her resulting smile made his heart skip a beat as she moved forwards yet again, the little ottsel swallowing deeply.

After entering the forest through the temple gate-way, the group had started to wander. Lexa, being the ever short-attention spanned girl she was, had almost immediately taken off in a random direction to look around. Tai, simply rolling his eyes and motioning for Kyren to hop over to Kari's shoulder, had said he would grab her and catch up with them in a bit. Currently, the two were in the midst of the deep foliaged area that took up the middle of the forest, headed towards the very dark eco lake that Jak had had to cross on a mission years beforehand. The old, wooden boxes had disappeared long ago, of course, leaving no sign that they had once aided the hero. The only way to cross now was on a jet board, and only those skilled in steering one would make it.

"So, is Ryvan still the stuck up jerk he was a year ago?" Kari's question made the ottsel on her shoulder stiffen a bit, clutching onto her shirt just a bit tighter.

"Unfortunately; he's worse, I think. The whole 'General of the Freedom League' thing has gone to his head it seems, and y'know," at this, the ottsel almost _seethed_, "he still wants to 'get' you."

The girl simply rolled her eyes, continuing to walk, "As if. Like I'd ever get with that stuck up Havenite loser-" Kari froze, entire body stiff as long ears pricked, eyes darting around, "What was…"

Kyren had also frozen, the ottsels own highly sensitive ears standing straight from his head, "That sounded like a-"

A snarl and crash of trees behind them made Kari whirl around, eyes going wide with a gasp. A Metal Head Grunt stood at the edge of the trees, beady yellow eyes focused on the two. Its tail swayed back and forth behind it, fangs glistening as it took them in, an obvious look on its face. _Lunch_.

Kari was off in an instant, blue eco pumping through her as the adrenaline took hold and sent her shooting through the trees, the Grunt giving a growl and taking chase.

"Why is there a Metal Head in the forest?!" Kyren did his best to cling to Kari's shoulder, hanging on for dear life, "Your Dad took them out _years_ ago!"

"Looks like one hid out or something!" Kari just kept running, dodging around trees and rocks, trying to get ahead of it. She had her peace maker, but unless they had a clear area she wouldn't be able to… Yes! They'd reached the open area just before the Dark Eco lake, Kari running as close to the lake as she could before whirling, drawing her peace maker as she did so and pointing the thing at the charging Metal Head.

"Just a little more…" she whispered, finger starting to pull the trigger, charging the shot, "Almost there…"

"Kari! What're you doing?!" Kyren was terrified. He'd never been in this sort of situation, never been along with the twins when they'd gone Marauder hunting. Now he knew how his Dad had felt being on Jak's shoulder all the time…

Pale eyes narrowed, finger keeping the trigger pulled back fully, "Come on…"

"KARI!"

Her finger released, the charge shooting out at the Metal Head and hitting it square in the chest when it went to pounce, sending it spiraling back with an ear-splitting cry. The creature landed on the ground and exploded suddenly into eco, the blast sending a shock wave towards the two and throwing them backwards as well. Kari landed on the ground just beside the lake, while Kyren went flying out over the oozing purple liquid…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Almost…" the Precursors hand rested over the button, waiting for the perfect moment, that one second in time, watching Kyren fly out over the lake. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, almost twitching as he waited…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyren!" Kari was on her knees immediately, eyes wide with fear as she reached out as far as she could, trying to grab him, _desperate_ to catch him. Kyren reached out as well, but to late. Their fingers brushed before he fell with a terrifying splash, disappearing into the eco without a sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOW!" the Precursor slammed the button, sending the beam it was attached to into motion and shooting a blast of light down into the eco lake just as Kyren hit the surface. The leader grinned and leaned back, crossing his arms in self satisfaction, "Now to watch the show…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari couldn't move. She was still on her knees, arm stretched out as though to grab him, eyes wide with terror. She sat there for a few seconds, unwilling to believe that she'd really let him _fall_. That he had fallen into the eco, that he was _gone_…

Her body began to shake, starting with her hand as she drew it back and sank onto her haunches, bangs covering her eyes as her head bowed, "Kyren…" her voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper, tears forming, "No… you can't… Kyren, please…"

The lake pulsed suddenly, Kari's head snapping up with a gasp. It seemed almost to _quiver _before spitting something out, the girl staring, hardly believing what she was seeing. Pale-ish skin, vibrant red hair, long ears… the male groaned, and the sound of the voice made her realize what she was seeing.

A very naked, very _human_ Kyren. Swallowing deeply, still not really able to comprehend it, Kari questioned "Kyren…?"

Another groan followed, Kyren's eyes squinting before opening, brilliant green fuzzy as he pushed himself up, long red hair falling around his face. Kari…? Hadn't he just… wait, why didn't she look so tall anymore…? "Kari…?"

The girl gave a sob before throwing herself at him, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder, "Gods, Kyren, you're ok…!"

"I… wha…" the poor red head lifted a hand, staring. He was… human? But… how? It was like… the opposite of what had happened to his father had happened to him… He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly and giving a tiny sigh of content. So this was what it felt like to hold her… Her leg brushed against his then, alerting him to the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothing…

His face flushed red, "Uh… K-Kari?"

"Y-yeah?" the girl gave a tiny hiccup as her tears receded, leaving her to pull back in confusion. It was only after looking at his face that it clicked, her own turning a bright red as she stared at him for minute, mouth open like a fishes.

Then, finally, "TAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tai stopped, ears pricking at the yell. He had found Lexa and had actually just been leading her towards the lake when his sister's yell had rung through the forest. Dragging Lexa behind him, he sprinted through the forest area, stopping again when Kari appeared, her face a brilliant shade of red.

"Kari, wha-?" the girl just sped past him, grabbing Lexa and pulling her along with her, ignoring the red heads complaints as she headed back towards the entrance. Tai's eyebrows went up, but he simply continued forwards, entering the clearing and stopping yet again.

A red headed male with a very scarlet face sat near the lake, and his mind almost automatically registered who it was, "Kyren, that you?"

Green eyes went to the blonde, "Oh, hey Tai… yah, it's me…"

The two males just stared at each other for a second. Then, realizing what had happened, Tai promptly fell to the ground laughing his head off. Kyren flushed an even deeper red, ears going down, "It's not funny!"

"Yes, yes it is," Tai snickered, eventually managing to sit up and compose himself, though the big grin never left his face, "Well, my humanized buddy, looks like you need yourself some new clothing."

The former-ottsel blinked when his friend's shirt was tossed at him, "It'll cover enough to get you back to Haven and get you your own clothes," a sly smirk, "I doubt you want to walk around naked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya look great, son," Daxter smirked proudly, staring up at his son, "You get yer looks from yer Dad!"

Tess just giggled, "You make quite the handsome human, Kyren."

Kyren flushed, "Thanks, Mom." Tai had gotten him some clothes of his own, thankfully, so he could walk around without revealing… pretty much everything.

Talia had been pouting since they'd gotten back, muttering about how she wanted to be human to. Kari, having gotten over her embarrassment now, approached Kyren and hooked her arm through his, grinning, "I'm surprised you're taller then me. I'll have to get used to it. C'mon, though, it's time to head over."

"Oh, yeah…" Kyren had forgotten about the celebration, but now just having Kari on his arm was enough to keep him happy as they headed out, the former-ottsel taking in everything as they walked, his view-point so different now. Unknown to him, for the first time in ages, Kari was having a hard time keeping herself from blushing.


	10. Chapter 10: New Rivalries

**--------------------------------**

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten: New Rivalries**

The celebration went as smoothly as it could, considering certain 'situations'. When the group appeared at Haven Palace, Kari still on Kyren's arm, Ryvan had very nearly burst a vein. The others, at first unsure of who the red headed male was, were both surprised and delighted to hear that he was indeed a humanized-Kyren, and that the eco didn't seem to have done any damage to him. Ryvan hadn't said a word, stocking off to the banquet hall and leaving the others to slowly follow behind. He was almost seething as Kari took a seat next to Kyren rather then himself, biting off a slew of foul language and forcing himself to eat the meal that had been prepared.

Though they maintained their causality throughout the meal, aside from Kari, the Mars were all quite aware of the way Ryvan was reacting to Kyrens current state. Tai, who had hated the man since they were children, knew exactly what he had always wanted from his sister and thus had kept them as far apart as possible. For her part, Kari didn't seem to want anything to do with the Praxis teen, so it was fine. But now, he wasn't sure what would happen…

The celebration ended, and all the families that had been invited headed home. Cole noticed his brother slinking away into the palace and, uncharacteristically, followed after, suddenly losing him in the middle of a hallway. Confused and anxious, he turned back, getting a bad feeling from his twin's behavior…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long stretch followed each Mar as they exited the air train and stepped into the sand, refreshed after their time in Haven. Lexa followed after Tera and Kari, tired and satisfied from the days events; the Krasian had been little trouble, outwitting several Havenites during the dinner. The little red head was starting to enjoy her time with the Spargans…

Tai paused once out of the air train, eyes surveying the horizon. They flickered to Jak, matching eyes meeting with an unspoken question. The older male nodded, the two looking out over the sands again. It was true then. Dark eco was present, at least it's aura, in both Haven and Spargus now. What that meant, though, neither was really sure…


	11. Chapter 11: Eco Forms Revealed

**UNTOLD LEGACY**

**By Amariahellcat**

**Chapter Eleven: Eco Forms Revealed**

A few days had passed since the banquet to celebrate Ryvan's rise in rank. Though to most everything was normal and routine had returned even to the people involved, a certain unease had settled heavily in the air around Spargus. The twins were restless. They knew their parents were as well, but Jak and Tera had had many more years then them to perfect their outer masks. Their mother busied herself with cooking and looking after the house and such, while Jak constantly worked at his gun, improving the already modified machine till he ran out of things to do to it.

It wasn't even just the fact that dark aura's could be felt near the coast line, nor Ryvan's odd behavior at his dinner, or anything else, really. More then anything, they itched to release the eco built up inside of them and take off, letting the energy work away. They couldn't help the build up, really. Neither twin could keep their bodies from naturally absorbing the energies from the world around them, it was just something that happened.

Under normal circumstances, that extra energy would have been worn out by their every day activities; at least once a day they would generally go for a run in their eco forms, also using small traces of the blue link from their mother to boost said forms along. Why hadn't they done so?

Because neither really wanted to see Lexa's reactions to their forms.

Though the girl herself gave off a faint red aura, neither Kari or Tai were sure if she herself even knew of it. She gave off no hint that she did; she'd been acting the same as any non-channeler since she'd arrived in Spargus. And if this was true, either the forms or the eco itself would probably scare the little red head. Kari, unused to having any other women around asides from her mom and Talia, didn't want to lose the one girl she'd started to consider a friend over something so… dumb. Tai wasn't sure why he didn't want to scare the red headed girl off; she was loud, at times annoying and obnoxious, she couldn't drive a zoomer _or_ leaper to save her life, and she had no other skills that he was aware of. Yet despite all that, a life without her around now seemed… empty. _To_ quiet, even.

As it was, the two Mar kids were wandering aimlessly around Spargus with the red head in front of them, rambling on yet again about the differences between the desert city and her home town of Kras. With all the things she talked about, they had to wonder why she'd left the racing capital in the first place…

"You should see the races sometime," she exclaimed, still walking ahead of them; a feet she only managed by walking twice as fast as the twins, "They're _amazing_!"

Bored, jumpy, and just plain curious, Kari lifted an eyebrow at the statement, "If you liked Kras so much, why did you leave?"

Lexa fell silent, looking ahead. Kari blinked, confused. Had she said something wrong…?

"My Mother died when I was younger," Lexa finally voiced, startling the twins, "After that, my father became… reaaaaly overprotective. Like, wouldn't let me out of the garage or house overprotective. It was a pain. Plus… there're parts of me that Kras just wouldn't accept," the girl shook her head, forcing a smile back onto her face, "So here I am! And I don't plan on going back anytime soon."

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Kari commented softly. The red head simply waved back at her.

"Don't worry about it, Kar! I'm tough, I can handle it!"

"So it seems," Tai's voice had gone quieter; so quiet it was hard for even Kari to pick up on what he was saying. The girl noticed her twins eyes focused on something ahead of them, "Sense that?"

Having not been paying attention, the girl cleared her mind. The aura was easy to pick up once she paid attention; hell, she was amazed it hadn't broken through to her as it was. The old gun pod stood ahead of them, tall against the coast line, a single turret against the ocean. Now, the tall point was surrounded by an aura of eco, an aura that shouldn't have been there under any circumstances.

Sharp eyes caught movement, widening in shock, "Tai, that's a-!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Lexa screeched, nearly flying backwards into Tai. The red head had spotted the same thing, and had now alerted the few wastelanders standing nearby of what was there. Standing now, looming over the turret, was a black creature sparking with dark eco, an evil looking thing that the twins had only heard tales of from their parents.

"DARK MAKERS!" the cry rang out from one of the wastelanders as more appeared, a sudden _swarm_ of them coming down to the main area of the beach. Some were taken care of by the Spargans, but it wasn't them the creatures were after. The twins could see it clearly; the dark beings were headed straight for _them_.

"Lexa, get back!" Tai shoved the red head back, morph gun already drawn and switched to the peace maker. Kari had likewise pulled her own weapon out, the two firing off several shots. The stinging electric energy zapped a good majority of the group, but those left kept coming, _more_ charging down the mound towards them.

"What's going ON?!" Lexa screamed and dove away from one of the creatures when it swiped at her, firing her own scatter gun but causing only minimal damage. It was her aura; they were probably drawn to it.

"We're not getting anywhere with this!" Tai growled, stopping. His gun was thrown to the ground, a snarl tearing through the air as eco spasmed around his body. Horns pushed through grey hair, sinewy muscle growing under the skin. Fangs shone when he opened his mouth, staring down the creatures with equally black eyes.

Dark form released, Tai took off after several monsters, tearing through them with long black claws. Lexa sat still where she was, staring. W-what… was that… _Tai_? How had he? What the he- A creature came after her again, the redhead burying her head in her arms with a scream as she waited for the blow.

Nothing came. All around her she felt the prick of… _something_, but no wound. Opening her eyes, she stared at the glowing being in front of her. A dome of the same light encased them, slowly dissipating to reveal the battle still going on. The form glanced back at her, Lexa gasped, "_Kari?!_"

A smile, and Kari was off, using a small handgun to take down several more of the monsters. Neither twin spoke a word, Tai's only vocals a series of growls and snarls while Kari was completely silent. At one point, surrounded by a group of the dark makers, she saw the twins look at each other and nod.

A pair of tendril-like wings sprouted from the girls back, Kari dashing over and grabbing the redhead by her wrists. Lexa squeaked when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and into the air, held there. She saw energy charging around Tai, saw him leap into the air only to slam back down, a blast of eco taking out the remaining creatures.

It was only once the dust had settled and she was back on the ground that Lexa's mind began to work again. Both twins had changed back to their normal forms, glancing at her somewhat sheepishly.

"We… channel eco," Kari finally spoke up, "I channel light, and Tai channels dark. We also have minor blue channeling… um… those were our eco forms." A tiny smile, "Hope we didn't freak you out to much."

At first, the red head said nothing. Then a quiet, slow giggle that soon because a loud frenzy. Lexa pointed at Kari, grinning at the confused looking girl.

"You," she grinned, "Have _tentacle_ wings!"

Kari's cheeks coloured in indignation, "I-I do not! They're _tendrils_, not-"

"Yah yah, keep tellin' yourself that!" Lexa snickered, "Kari has _ten-ta-cles_!"

"I DO NOT!"

Lexa skipped away, singing it to herself while Kari raged at her from behind. Tai followed after a moment, keeping an eye on Lexa. Despite her cheerful attitude, the whole thing had shaken her.

And now he had another thing to report to his dad…


	12. Chapter 12: Desert Races

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twelve: Desert Races**

* * *

The Mar household was silent that evening, but not peaceful. Tera and Jak had left not long after the twins arrived back at the house and told them of the attack. Their mother had made sure to check them over completely –meaning both physically and then their auras- before relaxing even the tiniest bit, her being much more serious and thoughtful then usual. It disturbed the twins, really; their mother had _never_ been one to worry or stiffen up. Tera was usually the one who cheered everyone else up when they were feeling down, but they could understand it as wall.

Their mother had been the one to go through the metal head wars alongside Jak, after all. Not them. She knew exactly what the monsters were capable, had probably seen it several times, and had defended herself against it just as much. For once, it was their father trying to calm her down, obviously worried as well. Jak had once admitted to the twins that Tera had been like this a lot before the wars had ended, and seeing her revert at all made him anxious.

There was another girl on Tai's mind, though, his worries not only focused on his mother's behavior. Since they'd gotten back, Lexa hadn't acted like herself at all. The usually bouncy, sarcastic, and _loud_ red head had sat herself down at the table during the talk and not spoken a word unless asked a question, and then she _jumped_ so high he knew something was up. The most she'd done was poke at Kari occasionally, mentioning her 'tentacle' wings and sending the blonde girl into a fit every time.

It was a distraction for Kari, which was good; the blonde would have enough on her mind as it was, a little teasing would probably keep her from thinking to much. Tai wished the red head would be her loud self; then maybe _he _wouldn't be thinking so much.

About everything. The appearances of the dark makers were startling. Why were they appearing _now_? Why had they waited _nineteen_ years to attack again, if their purpose was the same as before? So that the people would let down their guard enough? Wouldn't attacking almost immediately leave them helpless with so much damage already done? Tai grunted softly, rubbing at his temples.

Thinking things through was usually Kari's job. All this information was giving him a massive headache…

It wasn't just the attack on his mind, though. He wanted to know why there had been living patches on the satellite at the Volcano, why he and his dad had picked up eco signs off the costs of Spargus when all that was there was ocean. And why had they been targeting he and Kari? Lexa, at first, would have been fine had they not sensed her eco. The damned things seemed _drawn_ to it for some reason… but surely they shouldn't have known he and Kari? They hadn't even been born until two years _after_ the end of the war.

Their parents hadn't been around, there was no way of telling. A humorless grin. Unless, of course, they could remember the hair colours and had mistaken them for their parents (though opposite genders… if the creatures were stupid enough maybe). But still… what were the odds that they would appear right where they were headed?

And then, of course, there was Lexa. He was _worried_ about the red head, distressed, even, to see her acting so out of character. And that in itself was weird. Tai wasn't one to worry about people; he could honestly say he'd only ever worried about Kari, his parents, and Kyren. No one else, nothing else, _natta_. So why, now, was he so worried about this Krasian girl who had come from _nowhere_ and ended up staying with them? She was annoying, loud, nosey, frustrating-

And yet he wished she would go back to herself more then anything at that moment in time. As it was, he was fed up with it. The only thing he could pin her reactions on was the attack –which was obvious- and their eco forms. Or rather… his. His dark side. She had _stared_ at him as though terrified, terrified of the demon he could become at will. The thought made his ears lower. Was she afraid of _him_ now?

That didn't sit right. The whole situation didn't sit right. Well, there was only one way to find out. The blonde stalked over to the kitchen table where Lexa and his sister sat, slamming his hands down on the table. The red head jumped, staring at him with wide eyes.

Tai's merely narrowed. "Why are you acting so strangely?" he demanded, "Because of the attack? Of the creatures? Or is it," his voice lowered, "because of our eco forms?"

Lexa said nothing, swallowing nervously. Kari eyed her brother, eyebrows raised as though to say 'What the fuck are you doing?'

Tai continued, "Well? What is it? I'd like to know. I don't like it when my friends don't act like themselves, especially if it's because of me."

"N-no! It's not because of you, per say…" she paused, hesitant, green eyes going to the table, "Your… eco forms startled me. Brought up bad memories… it's not because of you, or _them_! Your forms are _awesome_! Even though Kari has tentacles…"

"Oh for the… I DO NOT!"

"But…" she bit her lip, then glanced up again. "Um, I channel a bit of red eco myself…"

"We know." The twins chorused. Lexa looked startled. "Eco auras, we sense it," Tai explained briefly, "Go on."

"Well… there was an… accident with a scatter gun. I triggered some of the eco in the ammo without meaning to, and it blew up a target a bit… more then it should have. When I told my parents, they were horrified that if anyone found out, I'd be sent away," the girl's ears had gone down now, "So… we kept it secret. It's why I wasn't allowed out of the garage at first, then my Dad just got more protective once my Mom died… Because of that, racings all I'm really comfortable with. The forms just… startled me, I guess."

Tai said nothing, Kari patted the girl on the shoulder sympathetically. The blonde was thinking again; he had an idea. Grabbing the red heads hand and dragging her out and towards the door (ignoring the girls surprised yelp and the sparks he felt), he yelled back to his sister, "Get the Tough Puppy or the Dune Hopper, I'll meet you at Kleiver's old track!"

"Track??" Lexa questioned, staring at him.

Tai gave her a wolfish grin, "You ever seen a _desert_ race, Lexa?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was awestruck. She'd chosen a big rock to sit on, scrambling up the sides to perch on the very top in order to watch the twins race around the desert track. Tai was in a car he'd called the Sand Shark, Kari in the Tough Puppy. Though it had no weapons, Kari said she handled it better then the Dune Hopper, which was, Lexa meant, used for jumping sand dunes.

The Shark was an amazing vehicle; Lexa couldn't wait to get her hands on it in order to tune the thing up, wrinkling her nose at the old, worn tires. She'd have to replace _those_ before doing anything else…

It wasn't the vehicles that had her in awe though. It was the driving skills of the twins, _especially_ Tai. Kari was an excellent driver; good control, good eye, knew when to turn hard and when to turn easy, but she was nothing compared to her brother. Tai almost seemed to meld with his vehicle the way he controlled it, moving in his seat with the motions of the Shark as it soared over the dunes, landing perfectly and swerving around the next corner.

It sent up sprays of water when he crashed through the small reserves on the track, Tai shaking his head to dislodge the droplets from his hair. She couldn't look away. This man, Tai Mar, was the best driver she'd ever seen. Hell, he could probably beat her brother, and no one _ever_ beat him!

As the twins steered their vehicles back around towards the beginning, Lexa scrambled down from her rock and landed on her ass in the sand. She didn't seem to mind though, whipping herself off and rushing over to meet them.

"That was _amazing_! How the hell did you learn to drive like that?!" she demanded, staring up at Tai. It wasn't an afraid stare this time, no a curious one; it was one of admiration. The blonde gave her a wide grin, tilting his head to look down at her, her cheeks flushing without warning.

"Self taught, mostly, a bit of help from my Dad. He won your championship one year; I had to get something asides from my gun-skill from him, didn't I?"

"Wow…" the little red head blushed further, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"Feeling better?"

This time, Lexa grinned widely, giving the surprised boy an unexpected hug, "I do. Thank you, Tai." As his arms closed around her to return the friendly gesture, Lexa wondered why her heart felt like it was going to burst.


	13. Chapter 13: New Feelings

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Thirteen: New Feelings**

* * *

A week had passed since the appearance of the Dark Makers. Though it had bothered them, the Mar's hadn't mentioned it to anyone else. Calling in the cavalry would have been a stupid move, having no proof of a looming attack. So far, it had just been the one sighting; no dark eco auras in the wind or off towards the water, no sign of monsters, no mysterious happenings of any sort. Things had seemingly gone back to normal.

For some, that is.

The time had left minds open for wandering and thinking, for discovering things that had lain hidden. Teenagers, though gifted ones, were still teenagers. It was no surprise to Tera and Jak that their twins seemed distant, thoughtful, nor that Lexa was subdued and quiet. They were all thinking of something. Neither Tess nor Daxter questioned Kyren's self confinement to his room, doing their best to keep Talia from bugging him.

Parents had their ways of knowing things, after all.

XXXXXXX

A hiss, a stream of smoke, and a curse left Tais mouth. The blonde pulled back, nearly growling in frustration. The Sand Shark simply continued to belch smoke, unawares of the beating it was likely to get from the Dark channeler. Tai tensed, lifted a wrench to smash the thing, and let his arm fall back to his side. A weary sigh, smudged fingers running through tangled blond bangs and leaving streaks through the blue-blonde tresses, leaving them in further disarray.

Normally, fixing a tiny problem in the cars mechanics wasn't a big deal. He'd go in, figure out what was wrong, and have it fixed in ten minutes flat. This time, he'd been trying to fix the thing for over three hours and had still yet to set it right. Of course, making more problems to fix was something to keep his mind occupied…

The figure of a certain red head flitted through his mind, grinning that mischievous grin of hers and laughing at something he wasn't aware of. The thought made him tense, face heating up before he growled and shook the image from his head. What the _fuck_ was going on with him?! Why _now_, of all times, was he reacting to a girl? And not even a _normal_ girl; one that annoyed and berated him, one he always found himself arguing with over the _dumbest_ things-

And one he just couldn't seem to get out of his mind for over three minutes at a time. The blonde groaned, flopping back on the sand and letting his eyes close. He was glad for Kleiver and Veger's absence; the last thing he needed now was snide remarks thrown at him from the other side of the garage.

This was his refuge for the moment. His home away from home, the place where he went to think things over and tried to come up with reasons for everything that was going on. Even trying to figure out why the Dark Makers had suddenly appeared couldn't keep his mind off the red head. Lexa was just… _there_, no matter what he did. Like a stubborn rock that refused to remove itself.

Normally, people like her bothered him, annoyed him, but he found himself growing more and more attracted to the younger woman. What was that old saying? Opposites attract?

Bah. Tai gave a soft grunt, nose wrinkling. He'd never seen himself as the type to fall for someone so randomly. He'd never really seen himself falling for _anyone_, truthfully, but eh. A Krasian? That was the last thing he would have expected.

Another soft growl. The Gods hated him, he was sure of it. They were toying with his life just as they had with his parents. Feh, dumb ottsels.

Sitting up, Tai paused only momentarily before pushing himself from the ground and getting back to work. After all, now the Shark needed a _ton_ of work done to it, and it would be best to get it over with before dark…

XXXXXXX

The sheets were soft and smelled like the ocean.

Kari signed and buried her face deeper into her pillow, hair spilling around her. She'd let it down, for once; there was no point to tying it up if she didn't plan on leaving her room. Most of her clothing had been tossed around the room, the girl simply wearing her under-shirt and shorts. Her mother had washed that day; the familiar scent of the ocean breeze comforted her frazzled nerves.

Kyren smelt like the ocean, to… The thought made her turn red, groaning into her pillow. It was the truth, either way. She'd noticed when he'd first become human, when she'd thrown herself at him and-

"Oh Gods, I'm terrible," she moaned and rolled over, staring up at her ceiling. Pale eyes closed briefly, then opened again, glancing out the window. Starting to get a bit darker, oh well. Another day wasted on this uncertainty. She _hated_ it, hated feeling so… so self conscious about the whole thing.

Kyren was her friend! But… she couldn't help feeling more then that for him…

Ah, what was the use in denying it. She knew the truth, even if she would never admit it out loud. She'd fallen for her best friend. Hard. And there was no way to go back to the way they had been (not that she wanted to). Kyren was the only one who had ever made her heart beat so quickly, thumping so rapidly she thought it would burst. The only one who could make her turn red or giggle stupidly with just a look or smile.

Gods, she was as bad as those boy-obsessed goons… Though only one boy made her spin.

And Gods be damned if she ever admitted it.

XXXXXXX

"Pretty sky," Lexa gazed up at the darkening horizon with lidded eyes, "Wish you could make me forget, ugh," she winced, trying to sit up, "Been laying here to long…"

The roof had become her haven, it seemed. Away from Tai, the man she now admired and felt something she wasn't quite sure of for. She just felt so stupid when she was around him; her words wouldn't come out right, she turned red every two seconds, and she could never resist the urge to touch him in someway, be it on the hand or arm.

A sigh, "What a situation I've gotten myself into…"

XXXXXXX

The sky outside looked dismal and grey, the usual weather expected in Haven. Kyren stared out at it as though it would give him an answer, _something_, to tell him what he was supposed to do. How did you tell your best friend you were in love with her?

It hadn't been an issue when he was an ottsel; there had been no chance. They were different species, kept separate by the fact, and he had always managed to keep his mouth shut. But now, he was human…

There were no physical boundaries keeping them apart. All he had to do was say those three little words, tell here what had been going on in his mind all these years, and… and what? Hope that she felt the same way? That she would throw herself at him?

It was more then likely that she would simply reply with an "I'm sorry, but you're only a friend to me.". And then things would be awkward. He couldn't do that…

The red head bounced his head against the window in frustration, aqua eyes looking to the sky again, "What the heck am I supposed to do?"


	14. Chapter 14: Twins in Name Only

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Twins in Name Only**

Cole poked at his food, bottom lip caught between his teeth. The Haven heir glanced across the table at his parents, opening his mouth to speak, and closed it again. His shoulders slumped, ears lowering. He wasn't brave enough to say anything. His gaze flicked to the empty seat at his right, the plate of food perfect and untouched in its place. His own lay strewn around in awkward patterns, messed by the erratic and unplanned movements of his fork.

Ryvan hadn't shown up for dinner; it was a common happening lately. His older twin often lurker around the palace, snapping at the servants and higher-ups alike, constantly in a foul mood. He would disappear without warning at times, generally holing himself up in his room, and only ate, as far as Cole could tell, at breakfast. The red head was shutting himself off from everything and everyone; again, this wasn't unusual. Ryvan had always been an angry person, even when they were younger; he would boss his twin around and blame anything he did on Cole.

Not that he'd ever stood up for himself. Ryvan was the stronger, angrier twin; he wouldn't have hesitated to attack him or anyone else. It was why their parents had placed them where they did; Ryvan as leading the Freedom League, and Cole as the future Baron. With the red head in charge of something that involved fighting, they'd assumed it would quench his thirst for battle.

Apparently not. Lately he'd been even more violent, often without reason. Especially if Kari was mentioned.

His twin had lusted after the girl for years, wanting her body and her powers for himself, seeing in her a way in which to control multiple areas at once. Cole wasn't dumb, he knew Ryvans plan; marrying Kari would have meant becoming the second heir to the Spargan throne as well as the Haven, and the father of any future Light Eco channelers.

Cole had silently thanked the Gods when Kari outright ignored his advances, preferring the company of her brother and the recently humanized Kyren to that of the lustful commander.

And it had only made Ryvan angrier.

"Ryvan's been a lot more temperamental lately," he spoke finally, the words slipping from his lips before he could stop them. He'd wanted to say something, though. Surely he wasn't the only one in the family who'd noticed something off.

Ashelin sighed, a long, drawn-out sound that left Cole in surprise; his mother looked almost vulnerable, sitting across from him, a good head shorter then he, "We've noticed," she admitted, though seemed hesitant to do so, "Something's changed. Jak mentioned an aura or something…"

Cole blinked at the information; so Mar was aware of it, to? Maybe this was bigger then he'd thought…

"Your brothers always been an odd person, Cole," Torn addressed his son, leaning on the table, "But something's wrong, and you're right; he's moodier then ever. The men have been reporting extreme drill tests almost every day, most of them worked to the point of exhaustion. But we don't know what to do; if this is just a stage he's going through, there's not much we _can_ do. Jak didn't know what it was, but Tera-" Torn cut himself off, shaking his head, "Never mind."

"What?" Cole demanded, "If I'm going to be Baron of the city in a few years, I should know what's going on with my army's commander."

Torn placed a hand on his temple, "Tera said she thought the aura seemed familiar, like someone, or some _thing_, that she'd been near before. _Long_ before now, before all this, basically before she and Jak came to be in Haven."

"And that can only be a bad sign," Ashelin finished, arms crossed, "We can only hope she's wrong."

Cole nodded weakly, staring down at his food. Mrs. Mar (he felt odd referring to them by their first names) had noticed a familiar aura. That… that couldn't be good. He'd heard from his parents vague tales of where Jak and Tera had originated from, but hadn't been able to understand half of what was said. Sandover Village? The place hadn't existed for thousands of years. All he could gain from their stories was that the place had been dangerous and filled with monsters that, while not as deadly as Metal Heads, were numerous and everywhere.

Again, not good.

"I'm not hungry," he lied, pushing away from the table and standing, "I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me."

His parents said nothing. Cole turned and walked away, headed up the stairs to the next floor. He turned down the right hall, but instead of going to his own room, he stopped in front of Ryvans. He stared at it for several moments, occasionally glancing around, questioning his own sanity.

He lifted a hand, knocked, waited. No answer. Again he knocked, harder this time; silence. "Ryvan?" he called, knocking once more. And again, silence. It seemed as though his twin was out of his room, for once. It left him with an open opportunity…

Quietly, carefully, Cole pushed the door open and stepped in, stopping and staring at what met his eyes.

Strange devices were scattered all over the room, on the dressers, the floor, the bed, everything. They were twisted things, different shades of black, looking like some sort of failed Precursor technology, sparking with bolts of purple.

Dark Eco. Dark maker technology.

Cole tried to calm his heart, terrified. What was Ryvan doing with all of _this_?

Something caught his eye, near the back corner of the room. He stepped cautiously around every sparking item on the floor, making his way over. Once he was closer, he frowned, inspecting the thing. It looked like Ryvan had pried up a piece of the floor, the carpet loose and limp over it. A tunnel of some sort? What was he-

"_What are you doing in here?"_ Cole had no time to react to the growl before he was thrown away from the corner, landing on his back by the door. He gasped when he looked up, Ryvan standing over him with another device under his arm. His hair was wild, sticking out in random places, eyes lit with angry fire. He almost didn't look human.

"Get. _Out_." It was an inhuman growl, Ryvans lips pulling back in a snarl, "If you say a _word_ of this to anyone, you'll wish we'd never had the same face. _GET OUT!_"

Cole scrambled to his feet, running out and to his own room. The red head stepped forwards, slammed the door, and turned the lock. Returning to his devices, he held the newest one to his face, staring at it with a sick kind of adoration.

"She rejected me, chose that fur ball over me. But that will change. _She _will help me have her, and all _she_ wants is the world," a sick laugh, "What a pleasant deal!"


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Savior

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Dark Savior**

"Make sure you're aiming properly; if you don't know where the shots headed it could backfire and alert the Marauder rather then taking it out."

"I've never needed to aim before-"

"Scatter guns are different from peace makers; trust me, you need to aim."

Lexa huffed, pouting and crossing her arms, "This is boring! All I want to do is point and shoot, not spend _ages_ setting up a single shot-" a smoldering look from Tai had her blushing and silent in a second, sitting up to take the gun from him again.

"You're the one who asked me to teach you how to shoot a peace maker," Tai reminded her quietly, smirking inwardly at her red face; it was fun to make the girl blush.

Roughly a month had passed since the Dark Makers had appeared and attacked. Whereas the quiet had many people calm and sure they were gone, it had left Tai on edge. It was _to_ quiet. The Makers were probably plotting something, biding their time until they attacked again.

It bothered him constantly; any distraction was a blessing. So when Lexa had mentioned offhand that she was interested in how the peace maker worked, Tai had jumped at the opportunity, dragging the red head out to the Oasis to teach her. Kari had mentioned heading into Haven herself, so she wasn't an option for distraction.

Now, out in the desert with Lexa, arms around her in order to position her hands and body correctly, showing her every detail, Tai felt more at ease then he should have. She was small, incredibly so; her head barely reached his shoulder, and she was tiny in build. Just having her small, soft body between his arms gave him a rush. It was the _worst_ time to be developing feelings for the Krasian, but it was like his father had told him; you couldn't control who you fell for, it just… happened, when and where it was supposed to.

He'd be damned if he actually _did_ anything about it, though. Sure Lexa blushed whenever he touched her, be it brushing her arm accidentally or positioning her hands such as now, but it didn't mean anything.

Red heads always blushed, didn't they?

Lexa made a tiny sound as he moved her to the side a bit more, pressing closer in order to get her hands set right. "Ok, he's right there," his voice was in her ear, making her shiver, "Look along the gun, pin point his location," she did so, still very aware of his breath on her ear, "Pull back the trigger, and when you're ready, _release_."

The red head swallowed, did as told, and let go of the trigger when she was sure it was aimed properly. The force pushed her closer to Tai's chest, face turning a full out red. The Spargan was too good for his own… well, good!

The peace maker shot spiraled out and slammed into the marauder vehicle, exploding it upon impact. Lexa gave a cry of joy and leaped up, jumping around in a little victory dance, "Yes! I did it!"

She jumped around back to Tai, giggling and grinning up at him. The red head stopped when she saw his face, the way his body was tensed. Lexa frowned, "Tai? What'smatter?"

Tai said nothing, eyes darting around. He whirled suddenly, locking onto the Sand Shark. Dark Makers, right by the car. Shit… they'd blocked their way back to Spargus.

"Lexa, run." The girl started.

"W-what-?"

"Just move!" Tai's gun was switched to Blaster immediately, yellow bullets pegging the monsters before they could get close. Lexa did as told, running towards the other side of the Oasis. The morph gun went to Vulcan, then Peace Maker, taking out swarms as the monsters appeared. They just kept coming, a seemingly never-ending stream of dark eco.

Tai growled under his breath, spotting a couple of the monsters headed after Lexa. He couldn't get rid of them quickly enough with his gun, he needed… but she hated his dark side, was afraid of it.

He had to do it, though, "Lexa! Stay over there!" his words trailed off into a snarl as eco sparked around him, skin and hair graying and horns pushing from under his hair. The demon growled, tensed, and took off, slashing and destroying the creatures as they came, taking out the ones after Lexa before rushing back to the other side, leaping into the air and slamming down, a wave of eco taking out the remaining monsters.

Panting, the demon stood still, ears pricked for any movements.

"Tai?" the soft voice and footsteps made him whirl around, turning just as Lexa flung herself at him, soft lips pressing against his. He tensed, surprised, before embracing her and pulling her against him, reverting to normal as he returned the kiss, eyes closed. Changed completely, he pulled back just a bit and opened his eyes, unable to keep from smirking.

Lexa turned red again and punched his arm, but smile nonetheless, "Don't get cocky now."

"I won't," Tai bent and kissed her again, already addicted to the feel of her against him, the taste of her lips.

Heh. Maybe it was the right time to fall for her, after all.


	16. Chapter 16: Being of Light

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Sixteen: Being of Light**

* * *

Spargus wasn't the only city under a sense of calm.

As they walked through the farm section of Haven, headed for the forest, Kari couldn't help but feel uneasy at how calm everyone they passed seemed to be. Had they not heard about the Dark Maker attack in Spargus? It had only been a month, surely people wouldn't have calmed by now?

But what her mother had once said was true. People looked for the calm before the storm, and did their best to cling onto it. It seemed to be such a time. A gentle touch on her shoulder snapped Kari from her thoughts, flushing as she looked up at the red-headed male walking beside her, "Sorry, did I space out again?"

"You've been doing that a lot, lately," Kyren did his best to smile, "Sorry if you're bored…"

"I'm not!" Kari flushed; she hadn't meant to say it so loudly… "I'm just paranoid, is all. I don't think we should be calm yet, the Dark Makers-"

"Could be lurking anywhere," the former ottsel agreed, stepping through the gate that lead to the forest, "I don't blame you. But you can't stay stiff forever, Kari. Relax a little; swimming's always been your favorite past time."

"You're right," her eyes lit up a bit, reminded of why they were heading there in the first place, "And now you can actually swim by yourself, Ky."

Kyren blushed, saying nothing as they hopped to the portal that would take them up to the top of the cliff. They fell into a comfortable silence as they stepped onto the platform there, twisting through the rocky hills to the forest. He fidgeted with his hands, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye. Gods, even as a human he was a coward; over a month and he still hadn't been able to say anything to her. At this rate…

They stepped off the platform and headed in the direction of the water, still saying nothing. Kari was still worried, he realized, and with good reason. The Dark Makers could attack at any point in time, really.

It was only when they got near to the mini lake at the heart of the forest that he froze, a shiver running through his body. He could sense it, dark eco auras, not far off, mobile and scattered, "Kari-!"

"Dark Makers!" she hissed, sinking back onto her haunches and pulling her gun from her belt, snapping it into full form while tossing her eco pistol at him, "Be ready, Kyren!"

He didn't have to be told twice; the first Maker he spotted fell to a bullet in the head. Swarms of them appeared from every direction, forcing the teens to move constantly, reloading ammo and fighting to keep from getting hit in the small space they had to work with.

Kyren hissed when a bolt of Dark Eco hit his arm, but kept firing, taking down another group of the monsters. He could feel it making it's way over his skin, burning, reminding him so much of when he'd fallen into the pool of it only to come out a human.

This time it would only burn.

"That's the last of them," Kari panted, lowering her weapon weakly. Gods that had taken a lot of energy. "Glad you were here Kyren-" she turned and gasped, dropping her gun, "Kyren!"

The red head opened bleary eyes, surprised; he hadn't even noticed himself falling to the ground… "Kari," he licked his lips, wincing at how weak his voice was, "Sorry… I'm not… as fast as… you."

The girl fell to her knees beside her friend, staring in aghast at the throbbing patch of purple on his arm. "Don't move," she told him, holding her hands shakily over the wound, "I-I haven't done this much, but I'll try."

"What-?" he cut himself off when blue light flooded her body, making her appear ethereal. White eyes closed, a faint blue shining under her hands. He could feel the eco moving over his wound, healing it, cooling the burning sensation with its own liquid ice.

When she pulled her hands back, he swallowed thickly, watching her, "Kari?"

The girl opened her eyes, looking to him curiously.

Kyren gave a weak grin, "Can I… see your wings?" It was something he'd wanted to ask for years. He'd glimpsed them once, when they were younger, but longed to see them now.

Kari blinked in surprise, then nodded slowly, closing her eyes again. More light came from her back, the tendril-like wings unfolding and spreading behind her, framing her body. This time, Kyren moved, sitting up and gently, carefully, pressing his lips to hers.

The girl stiffened briefly, but soon relaxed, shivering when a hand gently caressed one of her wings. The light dulled, fading away, but neither teen moved to break the kiss. It was only when they ran out of oxygen that Kyren pulled back, looking down into wide blue eyes.

The flush that dusted the girls cheeks made him smile, bringing a hand up to push her hair back before leaning in again, their lips meeting in a deeper kiss then the first. Saying nothing, they fell back against the grass, content in each others arms.

What people said was true; you fell in love at the worst times.


	17. Chapter 17: Precurian Warning

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Precurian Warning**

Tera paced the length of the platform, arms crossed behind her back and lower lip caught between her teeth. She couldn't help it, really. She was nervous. And when Tera got nervous, she couldn't stand still no matter how much she wanted to. Some aspect of channeling blue eco, she supposed. Damas and Jak stood on the throne platform, conversing quietly. She knew what they were saying though, talking about the message they'd received.

It had sent shivers running down her spine; any message from the Precursors couldn't be good…

She and Jak had headed for the arena as soon as Damas called them, both curious as to what he wanted. As soon as they'd found out, she'd radioed her twins to come as well. Tai was with Lexa, and Kari was with Kyren, so she'd told them to bring them along; couldn't hurt to have them hear whatever the gods wanted. Could it?

Tera moved to cross the platform again, squeaking when two arms wrapped around her waist, halting her movement and pulling her back against a warm chest. She tilted her head back, blinking weary eyes at her husband, "I didn't even notice you move."

"Which is never a good sign. You're going to exhaust yourself, Ter," Jak pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Relax."

"Trying," the blue channeler sunk back against her husband's form, "You know I don't do well with waiting…"

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, "I know, but there's not much we can do."

The couple's ears pricked at the sound of in-coming footsteps, heads turning towards the left entryway. Their twins soon appeared, but not alone. Tai was carrying Lexa piggy-back style, while Kyren and Kari moved with joined hands.

The sight made Tera smile, if briefly. She'd wondered when this would happen.

"Mom?" Kari hopped down onto the platform, eyeing her parents worriedly, "What's going on? You didn't elaborate much…"

"Wish I knew," Tera replied truthfully, "All we know is the Precursors left a message with Damas, and wanted us all to meet here."

"Precursors?" Lexa's eyes went wide, "You mean the _gods_?"

"Long story," Tai groaned, "Don't ask, please."

"I already did," the red head argued, "And I want to know what-"

She stopped mid-sentence and looked up towards the open sky, gaping. The entire group followed her gaze, eyes landing on the huge ship that was slowly descending. At least, it looked huge, at first. The closer it got, the smaller it shrunk until it was almost the same size as a Havenite Transport. The back hatch of the thing opened up, and the three same Precursors from all those years ago stepped out.

"Greetings, King Damas, Mar, Tera," he nodded towards the teens, "And to you, future wielders of dark and light. Ah, Kyren, you are enjoying your new body, I take it?"

The ottsel took the males blush as his answer, turning back to Jak and Tera, the smile that had graced his face disappearing, "I am afraid I bring bad news, as I'm sure you are aware."

"The Dark Makers have returned."

"Yes, they have. And unfortunately, it seems they have a new leader, one that is just as saturated in dark eco as the makers themselves."

Tera and Jak froze, drawing worried looks from their twins.

"You don't mean-"

"We are not one-hundred percent sure as to who it is, but we have an idea. As it is, you must all be prepared for the possibility of another attack."

"At least the KG won't be part of it this time," Tera voiced weakly, Jak tightening his grip around her when she started shaking.

The Precursor nodded, "We will do our best to aid you, and take care of any ships that may be lurking near by, but prepare yourselves well. Beware of old enemies, old rivals. I wish you all luck."

As quick as they'd come, the Precursors were gone, flying away in ship, back to wherever they themselves dwelled. Kyren placed a protective hand on Kari's shoulder, and Lexa gave Tai a gentle squeeze. Neither twin noticed, however.

Their eyes were on their parents, the looks on their faces, the way they'd reacted to the news. Something was off.


	18. Chapter 18: Dark Allegiance

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Dark Allegiance (Deja-Vu)**

Ryvan heaved, pulling with all his strength. This was the last board, the final obstacle. He just needed to get it up, out of the way… almost… The red head fell backwards when the intrusive piece of wood finally gave way, flying over his head to crash on the floor. Ryvan didn't care about that, though. No, his interest was the newly opened tunnel he had discovered just beneath his floor boards.

_Something_ had told him it was there; a tunnel leading into the old palace ruins, deep, _deep_ beneath the current palace. Forgotten areas fought over in the dark maker wars, destroyed by those same monsters and hidden underground by his parents and their allies.

He'd been communicating with that same thing for days now, unsure of what it was. Just something calling to him. It needed his help, and it could help him get what he wanted.

Kari. It had always been about her, about being denied what was rightfully his. She would be his now, she would have no choice.

Balancing himself, Ryvan jumped down into the tunnel, pulling out a flash light to lead him through the darkness. This part of the tunnel had probably been made by accident, simple room left between floors and walls and brick, just big enough for him to walk through while hunched a bit. Perfect.

Several times he had to drop down a level, forever following that feeling that _something_ was waiting for him, prepared to fight, drawing him closer and closer. Something so drenched in dark eco that he couldn't help but lick his lips at the scent of that bitter sweetness. Eventually, the tunnel became taller, wider, as though this part had actually been done on purpose.

It took on forms that he could recognize from the old baron's technology, metal and wires, still sparking despite disuse. He was getting closer, light showing ahead, the type that eco gave off in the dark. He urged himself forwards, determined to get to it before it could go out. Who knew how long the eco in this world would last for.

Finally the tunnel ended, and he found himself in a massive underground chamber, obviously buried beneath the current palace. Various tracks and metal stands lay strewn about, and so it was easy to see where he was; the stadium, the very race track that the long forgotten Erol had supposedly 'died' on. The fool was too weak to take what he wanted, not like him.

What lay ahead excited him further. A large dark maker ship had somehow made it into the depths of the cavern; it had been what was giving off the light, an eerie purple in the dark area.

A figured sitting on a piece of rubble drew his attention, and his flash light was aimed at her. The woman had dull purple-grey skin, red eyes, and long grey-blonde hair.

"Beautiful."

Maia grinned, standing and floating closer to the boy, "I see you have good taste. Are you the one who called me?"

"I'd thought you were calling me," he responded, "I am Ryvan."

"I am Maia. Perhaps we were calling each other," she regarded him for a moment, "Tell me, what can you offer my people and I?"

"Ways to get into the cities without notice," a sinister smile, "A direct link to Jak and his allies."

Maia's grin widened, "Now that _is_ helpful. What is it that you would like?"

"I think you know."

"The girl," the last thing he saw before his light went out was her wicked grin, "I think this shall be quite the _fun_ partnership."


	19. Chapter 19: Parental Advice

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Parental Advice**

The group was at a loss for words once the Precursors had left their company. Damas had headed off almost immediately, claiming his advisors needed him for a meeting. Neither Tai nor Kari had taken their eyes off their parents, very aware of their strange actions. They just didn't seem like themselves; Tera was practically falling over, only standing upright because of Jak's arm around her. They stood there, silently, just staring at where the ottsels had been moments before.

It was obvious something was wrong; first the dark eco, then the makers appearing, now a warning from the ottsels and strange behavior from their parents. It set the two on high alert; their parents were _never_ this worried. They'd always been so tough, so unfazed by everything the twins had gotten themselves into. Jak and Tera weren't the type of people to keep everything in, away from their twins.

The people standing in front of them now weren't the parents they knew.

"Kari, Tai," it was the first words their mother had spoken since the Precursors had left, and both teens immediately set their sights on her. Tera sighed, furtively brushing her bangs from her eyes before looking to them, the worry on her face startling the twins even more "We need to talk to you both. Just the two of you," she sent their companions al apologetic smile, "Family meeting, if you will."

The two redheads glanced at each other skeptically, but gave in and nodded, understanding the need for them to leave. "We'll be outside," Kyren voiced, waiting for Lexa to get down off Tai's back before walking out with her. It wasn't until the echoing footsteps had disappeared and the door gave it's usually thump that Tera gave in, taking a seat on the table that so long ago had held battle amulets. Jak dutifully took a seat beside her, looking to his anxious twins.

"You two are probably freaking out right now," he voiced, laughing humorlessly, "Can't say I blame you. Your mother and I are pretty worried right now, to."

"As much as I'm glad to see you two finally confessed your feelings to those guys," Tera gave a tiny smile at the red that formed on her children's faces, "Now is probably one of the worst times for it to have come out."

"What exactly is going on?" it was Tai who voiced the question.

"Judging by what's been happening, the Dark Makers have returned," Tera swung her feet back and forth, an attempt to calm herself, "Why they waited so long, they were probably regrouping, but that's all we can think of to explain their sudden reappearances. Also, part of the Precursor's message… we think it might be one of your Dad and I's old enemies that's leading them."

The twins jumped at this, surprised. They'd heard names of old enemies; Gol, Maia, Baron Praxis, Kor, Errol… but hadn't they all been killed in the end? "Didn't they all die though?"

"We'd always thought so, but… something from the past thinks it may either be Gol or Maia returned."

"But, how…?"

"I remember your Grandpa Samos saying something," Tera's eyes went vague as she tried to remember, "Something just after your father had beaten them. The part of the robot they were in had fallen into the Dark Eco silo, and it had closed on them. Samos said something about the eco _probably_ destroying them, but… those two were completely saturated in Dark Eco, even more so then your Dad was while in the DW Program, so why would the eco they so loved destroy them, really?"

"We'd thought maybe the eco would simply freeze them in time, permanently," Jak muttered darkly, "But we don't even know where those silo's are now; we're talking _centuries_ ago, near what was the Yellow Sages lab of Sandover. If someone accidentally opened that silo, and released them… or, worse yet, if the Dark Makers found out about them and let them out, then we could be in for a lot more trouble then we'd originally assumed."

"Gods… what can we do?"

"What we've done every time; fight. We'll need you two, and everyone else as well. Your channeling makes you two a big asset, you know," Tera leaned forwards a bit, "You two both carry a bit of my blue channeling, and one of each of your fathers. Tai, your dark attacks won't kill those things, but they'll definitely help if amped up enough; I'm sure you've already discovered that. Kari, your healing and shielding abilities will aid many people. Make sure you both keep your eco stores full."

"Yes, Mom."

"You two better be ready," Jak gave a weak grin, "Be prepared for the biggest battle you'll probably ever see."


	20. Chapter 20: Ambushed

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty: Ambushed**

* * *

The first thing Kari noticed when she woke up was that sleeping in Kyren's arms was actually quite comfortable, if a bit different then sleeping alone. The second was that Lexa and Tai had probably had the same thoughts, curled up as they were on their own futon, the group having been to awake to properly make it to bed the night before. The third was the heavy aura that hung in the air, making her shiver and huddle closer to her boyfriend out of instinct, ears lowering. It was the aura of Dark Eco, so much heavier then she'd ever felt before, even when her dad or brother had gone into dark mode, or when Kyren had fallen into the lake in the forest. Something wasn't right…

"Everyone up!" Tera burst into the living room where they were all sprawled, startling the other three teens awake. The sight of their mother in her old battle gear, along with their father coming up behind with his morph gun locked and loaded, made the twins get up in a hurry, urging their significant others as well. Their mother looked frenzied, loading blue cartridges into her own pistols as she talked, snapping them into place "We have to move. Something's coming-and it can only be bad. Make sure you all have weapons, but hurry."

The four were up in a second, scrambling to get shoes on and weapons together. Kari secured her peace maker to her belt and tossed her pistol at Kyren, the red head loading the weapon and keeping it firmly in his grip. Lexa produced a beaten-looking Scatter gun, but loaded it so quickly no one really care, Tai prepping his own morph gun. As soon as everyone was ready Tera and Jak hurried them out of the flat, rushing them away.

Almost as soon as they were all out a giant explosion rang behind them, sending them all flying forwards. Looking back, their home had been destroyed by a blast from a dark eco cannon.

"Dark Makers," Jak ground out, voice rising, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, SOUND THE ALARMS!"

Nearby wastelanders rushed in to help as the creatures appeared, sirens wailing over the desert. The teens were urged to their feet by the two, forced forwards. "Just run," Jak whirled to shoot at one of the monsters, "Get to the palace, GO!"

Though hesitant, they did as told, sprinting away into the twisting streets of Spargus. Jak and Tera watched them go for a second, then nodded to each other, rushing back into the battle. It wasn't just the creatures there; their leader had to be present. As long as the kids got out, they could focus on finishing what they'd started centuries earlier.


	21. Chapter 21: Coming of Age

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Coming of Age**

"Grandfather!" the twins burst out of the elevator as soon as it reached the throne room, the redheads behind them stumbling after. They'd made it to the palace without much interference, wastelanders rushing from their home around them to join in the battle. There were a few parts of the city that hadn't yet been alerted though, nearer to the palace.

Damas was on the cities speaker system, speaking harshly into the thing "I want every available Spargan out there helping with that fight! The attack started at Jak and Tera's, I repeat, every available hand is to go and help in the fight! Take down every and any dark creature that dares enter our city!" the king set the thing down, turning and starting a bit at the sight of the four teens, "Your parents sent you here? I can't say I'm surprised. You're all great assets, but those two would always chose you over themselves…"

"Damas!" the shout came from the king's comm. unit, hanging off his belt. Not a single person in the room didn't recognize the voice.

The king grabbed it, lifting it to his mouth, "Sig, report. What's going on down there?"

"We've gotten rid of most of the creatures, only a few remain, but something bad has happened, man," Sig's voice seemed strained, something that was rare for the big man, "This… woman appeared, looked kinda like the makers only not. Used some sort of… yellow charge to knock Tera out. Jak went nuts, but she grabbed him to! She took 'em both and we don't know where the hell they went!"

"Maia!" both twins exclaimed, horrified. Oh Gods, their parents had been right… it was the dark eco sage's sister from Sandover, back with a vengeance.

Damas glanced back at them, then continued to talk into the comm., "Keep looking! Don't rest until someone finds some clue as to where they are! I won't let those creatures steal away my son and daughter."

"Will do. I'll report if we find anything." the unit fizzed, signaling he'd hung up. Damas immediately dialed another number.

"Jak! Report!" nothing but static responded, the same when he tried Tera's. With a weary sigh, the king glanced at his grandchildren, knowing how they felt, "You two have come of age at a terrible time, I'm afraid. I imagine this is why they sent you here, for safety. We'll do everything we can to get them back, but be prepared for the fight of your life."


	22. Chapter 22: A New War Approaching

**Untold Legacy**

**Quick Note:** There are going to be a total of **37** chapters to this fic, which means… only 15 to go after this one! Also, chapters will be getting longer again I swear!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A New War Approaching**

Two days later, both Haven and Spargus had begun making preparations for the possibility of a second Dark Maker War. Ashelin and Torn had been panicked to find their eldest son missing, but found themselves to busy with prep to do anything about it. Cole was quieter then usual, but still fulfilled his duty as the future baron and helped along side his parents.

Spargus was just as busy, if not more so. As soon as the news that Damas' son and daughter-in-law had been captured had spread, the Spargans had gone straight to work, determined to get the pair back safe and sound. It was endearing how much the people cared, really.

"Should you need anything for us, my men shall mobilize to Spargus right away," Rayne's voice promised over Damas' comm. set, the Krasian having contacted him once news had reached her, "After what Jak and the others did for me all those years ago, I'm just a call away."

"It's appreciated, Rayne, but lets hope it won't be necessary," Damas massaged his temple, glancing out his window at the busy people below him, "My people are strong, but they don't want to lose Jak a second time any more then I do."

"How are the twins? They're teenagers now, surely?"

"They've grown, but neither are used to being without their parents," the kings voice had lowered a bit, "They seem almost lost."

"Poor things. I hope they get themselves together."

"We all do, Rayne, we all do."

XXX

Outside, near the coast, the twins sat on one of the big rocks overlooking the water, staring at it lifelessly, leaning against one another as though they would fall over at any second. Neither moved, said anything, showed any sign of life. They were lost, as Damas had said, confused without their parents auras to guide them.

Lexa and Kyren watched from nearby, not sure what to do. Every attempt they had made at cheering the twins up even a bit had been ignored, the twins completely secluding themselves from the world and everyone else. It hurt that they wouldn't open up, but then they couldn't really blame them. They could only be there for them when they finally opened up, and hope that Jak and Tera were rescued soon…

They were alright, everyone was sure. The heroes of the last war wouldn't fall so easily.


	23. Chapter 23: A Selfish Betrayal

**Untold Legacy**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Just quick, I was wrong! There's only going to be **36** chapters, not 37! Not a bit difference, but hey XD; Combining the epilogue and last chapter together lol.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Selfish Betrayal**

As the strains of consciousness began to return to her, Tera immediately knew that something was wrong. She couldn't remember what had happened; the last thing she recalled was making sure the twins and their friends were away from the battle only to turn around and have her vision go black, pain lacing through her. What had happened? Had an enemy knocked her out? Why was everything so foggy?

Groaning, the blonde woman tried to clear her mind, to focus on simply waking up so she could figure things out. A scent hit her nose, forcing her to recoil mentally. It was the stink of rot misuse, but overpowering it all was the stench of Dark Eco; not the minimal scent that both Jak and Tai gave off in their Dark forms, but the unmistakable reek of dark creatures.

Eyes snapping open, she moved to sit up but found herself sinking back down with a moan of pain, eyes closing again to rid herself of the stinging sensation that laced through her head.

"It's about time," the voice above her was familiar, and she realized she had been resting on someone's lap. Pale eyes opening carefully, twitching a bit at the pain, she glanced up and met familiar sapphire orbs. Swallowing, she found her voice.

"Jak?" the blonde man gave a weak grin, helping his wife sit up while moving her so she could rest her head on his shoulder; his arm looped around her waist, holding her closely against him.

"You scared me, Ter," he murmured, "I was starting to think you wouldn't ever wake up."

"Wha-"

"They used yellow eco on you," his voice had lowered again, his grip tightening as a feral look came over his face, "A full dosage, the bastards. Maia must've remembered your intolerance of it."

The stinging pain made sense now "Then why-" she noticed the crude bandages covering his arms now, pieces of his shirt he'd torn off and tied on himself, "Jak, you didn't…"

"I had to flush it out of your system somehow," he grunted, "The only way to do that was to flush another eco through your body; I can't channel blue and dark would have made things worse."

"Thank you." She said it quietly, but Jak heard and gave her another squeeze.

"Look at 'em, all cosey together," the familiar voice made both turn towards the front of their cell, shocked by the appearance of Torn and Ashelins son, "Disgusting. Can't we kill them now?"

"Patience, young one," Maia came up beside him, smirking wickedly down at the two, "Leave them for now. Remember me, Jak? The one you left to die in the silos?"

"Maia," Jak growled, eyes flashing black, "Why'd you pull Ryvan into this? What lies have you told him-"

"He came to me," she purred, placing both hands on the redheads shoulders, "I did nothing to persuade him."

The blonde only growled again, "You were twisted, Maia. The world can't live in Dark Eco."

"You're on to talk," the woman gained a haughty look, "Little Jak, always so perfect. Look at you now. You may carry Light, but the Darkness within you is stronger; you're no better then I am. Even your little woman carries more light then you do. No, Jak, you carry Darkness now, and you've passed it on to your son…"

Tera's eyes narrowed, flicking to Ryvan, "Our children have nothing to do with this."

Maia laughed, "My dear, they have _everything_ to do with this! Not only does one of them carry Jak's Dark Legacy, but they are the heirs of my worst enemies!" a wicked glint hit her eyes, "They will be the first to go, I think."

Ryvan bolted up, "But you said Kari would be mine!"

"And indeed she shall, but first they must fall from their places," she was cooing again, controlling him, "Understand?"

"Yes," Ryvan's eyes went to the woman, "I want to see the battle field, and how much damage your army has done. I want to see Spargus in pain."

"Of course, my pet. Come along now."

"You're a monster," Jak spat after the woman, glaring at her back. Maia paused, glanced back at him, and smiled.

"No more then you are, Jak."


	24. Chapter 24: Time to Think

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Time to Think**

* * *

Staring out at the darkened sky, Kyren sighed wearily. He'd gotten in touch with his family not to long ago, assuring them he was fine and explaining what had happened. Though they'd been horrified to learn of the current loss of their friends, there wasn't much any of them could do. The red heads ears lowered, eyes remaining glued to the night sky, the moon clearly visible; neither twin had come out of their slump yet. Kari remained just as unreachable the last time he'd tried, her eyes dull and lifeless as though her soul was gone.

He couldn't blame her, honestly. Had it been _his_ parents who had been taken, he probably would have reacted the same way. But… he just wished he could help, somehow. That he could find a way to take her mind off what was happening, to cheer her up… _anything_ to get the forlorn look off her face…

Another sigh, "Gods, I fail as a boyfriend…"

"I'm sorry."

The voice behind him startled him, Kyren's head whipping around in surprise to find Kari standing just inside the doorway of the room. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard her come in…

Registering her words, Kyren blinked, "Sorry? For what?"

"Ignoring you," the blonde hesitated before moving forwards, padding over to where he sat. She climbed up onto the railing beside him, letting her feet dangle over the edge and staring out at the city below them, "I didn't mean to push you away… I just-"

"Don't," the red head held her gaze when she looked up in surprise, "Don't apologize. If I were in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing. I don't blame you."

Kari bit her lip, "You're sure? Cause I know I-"

"Shh," Kyren pressed a finger to her lips, giving her a small grin that silenced her words, "I'm sure. I'm just glad you're responding to me now."

He moved his hand away, but neither turned from the other. They kept looking at each other, as though waiting for the other to say something. A light blush tinting her cheeks, Kari tilted her head a bit and closed her eyes. Kyren knew what she wanted, and would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't had the urge to do so himself.

Bringing a hand up to cup her cheek, he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers in an affectionate kiss. It wasn't hard or passionate; it was just a simple reassurance that things, in the end, would be fine.

XXX

Not to far down the hall, another red head was stalking in the direction of a certain dark channelers room. Lexa was sick and tired of being ignored. Sure, having your parents captured by the bad guys was sad, but it wasn't the end of the world! It wasn't like they were dead or something! Jak and Tera would likely bust their way out of wherever they were being held, anyways, so what was the point in getting upset over it?!

Oh no, Tai was _not_ getting away with ignoring her, nor sir-e.

Reaching her destination, Lexa proceeded to kick open the door and stomp in, approaching the male that sat on the bed, "Tai!" when she was close enough, she delivered a quick whap on the head, "Would you stop _mopeing_?!"

Tai looked up at his girlfriend in surprise, rubbing his head, "What are you-"

"Stop being so upset!" she fumed, "Your parents are fine! They'll bust their way out of wherever the hell they are soon enough and you know it! Stop being so emo dammit!"

"Emo?" Tai echoed, a small grin spreading over his lips. Lexa didn't notice.

"Yes, emo! Now quit it! I _hate_ being ignored, and that's all you've been doing lately-" the redhead cut herself off with a squeak when her boyfriend grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling against her neck, "What are you-"

"I'm sorry," his voice was muffled against her skin, "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Yah, well, you did," it was an angry huff, the girl pouting childishly, "I expect you to make it up to me, to."

"Oh?" the male was full out smirking now, leaning forwards to catch her lips with his. The girl made a noise in her throat, responding just as eagerly.

When he pulled back, Tai gave a haughty grin, "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose so."


	25. Chapter 25: Darkness and Light

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Darkness and Light**

"Time to begin the fun," Maia's voice was twisted with wicked glee, watching Spargus through the device in front of her, floating in mid air with her fingers pressed together, "Time to test their strength against my lovely warriors. This won't be the end, oh no, but it will hurt them enough to push them back, make them think, make them _weak_."

"Yes," Ryvan stood beside her, arms crossed behind his back like the soldier he was bred to be; he wished to be on the front lines, but surely Maia knew best in keeping him back and away from the fighting, "Then we will crush them."

"Soon, pet, soon," the woman patted his shoulder, smirking as she glanced towards the cage they kept their captives in, "Eco will save them this time, but not for long."

Jak's only answer was a glare, Maia laughing at him, "Oh come Jak, surely you of all people know that eco doesn't last forever. There's always some sort of _catch_."

XXX

"The Coast is ready," Sig forced his way to the kings side, peace maker clutched in one big hand as he surveyed the wall in front of them, "Those damned creatures'll have a hard time getting in here, but who knows how many of 'em there'll be this time around."

"Everyone will fight to the death if need be," Damas grimaced, "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

The whole city had been put on alert when the twins sensed waves of Dark Eco coming from the desert, suspecting it to be an army of the creatures. Every able Spargan had been called to the front line, forming a never ending chain around the interior of the entire city, one that would protect their home at all costs.

It was a grim situation, but one that couldn't be avoided.

"Damas!" the shout came from behind, the king and his friend turning to see the twins and the others approaching. Tai reached them first, nodding to Sig, "Every inch of the city is prepared. Everyone's ready."

"Good, because we will need _everyone_ if we are to win this. Get ready."

Every person in the chain watched the walls around them, the coast, the sky, for any sort of sign. The twins could feel the eco waves getting closer and closer, setting their nerves on fire. They gripped their guns tighter as it approached, Kyren and Lexa doing the same; they watched the two carefully, paying attention, waiting for something to happen.

As soon as the first creature appeared over the wall, hell broke loose.

Bred to be fighters, the Spargans put up just as good of a fight as they had nineteen years beforehand, shooting down the majority before they could even set foot within Spargan limits. Rally after rally was fired, some taking to using other weapons when they ran out of ammo. The creatures hurled bombs of dark eco at them, but many had learned from the last time and used small shields to block them.

When the creatures began to get closer Tai let his eco flow, tearing into the crowd and ripping apart several of the monsters, using more powerful attacks when the Spargans were far enough away. Kari kept firing with her gun, but called on her own eco occasionally to lift a shield or get away from one of the creatures.

It wasn't a long battle, but both clumps of Dark Eco and wounded Spargans littered the city once it was over.

The twins, Lexa and Kyren slumped down at the centre of the city, panting slightly. The twins looked to each other, nodded, and looked to the sky.

This was far from over.


	26. Chapter 26:Precurian Aid

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Precurian Aid**

* * *

The Spargan Arena, once a place of honor and battle, had become a refuge for the people of the desert.

After receiving a brief message from the Precursors, Damas had ordered everyone in the city to set up camp within the walls of the Arena, the most protected building within Spargus' borders. The King stood by his throne with Sig, watching his people move throughout the stands and the battle area itself, setting things up and preparing for the arrival of the gods. He hated to take his people from their homes, but felt that this would be a safer place for them all.

Violet eyes caught sight of two-tone hair below, the king watching his grandchildren help set everything up, directing and aiding the others. Kyren and Lexa weren't far behind, helping where they were able. He gave a weak grin, keeping his eyes on them.

"I think only their parents are more dutiful in spirit."

"Probably. Gods, where are those furry guys? I'm getting' anxious waiting for them!"

"Patience, Sig. I'm sure the Precursors will appear shortly. We can't rush them."

"Well speak of the devils…"

The familiar ship had appeared above the arena and was beginning to descend, Spargans shouting and moving out of the way of the thing. It sent out several vibrantly coloured lights as it moved, soon settling in the space above the platforms and letting out its usual ramp.

The ottsel leader scurried out, looking as nervous as ever. He nodded to Damas, and to the twins and their friends, before speaking.

"Firstly, I want you all to know that Jak and Tera are, at the moment, quite fine. Neither has been injured or… well, they're both ok for the moment. Also, we have taken care of any remaining Dark Creatures within the city limits." The ottsel sighed, "All that is left to do is wait. We have no true way of knowing what Maia has planned, or when she intends to strike, and so we must wait. I suggest that you all take some time for yourselves, and prepare for the battles ahead.

XXX

"Wrench."

Lexa dug through the tool kit until she located the requested item, tugging till it came out and placing it in Tai's outstretched hand. Said hand disappeared under the Sand Shark, her boyfriend muttering several curse words under his breath while locating the problem. Content, he reached out again, "Ratchet."

"What's wrong with the car, anyways?" the redhead questioned, handing him the tool.

"Nothing."

The girl's eyebrows went up, "Then why are you working on it?"

"Distraction."

"Tai…" the girl couldn't keep from pouting, standing to move closer, "You have to work on a car to keep yourself distracted?"

"Pretty much."

"Well," the redhead managed to pull him out using the roller-board he was laying on, seating herself on his stomach, "I can be pretty distracting."

His eyes darkened for a moment, "Yah, you can be…"

Neither said anything for a moment, simply staring at each other. Then Lexa squeaked when Tai sat up suddenly, sliding into his lap as arms curled around her to hold her close to him. Surprised by his actions, she wasn't sure what to do "T-Tai?"

"I just found you," his voice was a low whisper, "And then _this_ happens. Why did this have to happen? I don't want to lose you…"

"Tai, come on, stop being so mopey," the redhead made him look up, grinning and pecking him on the lips, "You know you won't lose me. Promise! I can take care of myself, those nasty buggers won't even touch me! Ok?"

"Ok…" the male gave a rough grin, forcing a laugh, "I'll trust you, my little distraction…"

XXX

Out at the oasis, Kyren sighed, shifted a bit, and settled back against the massive palm propping him up. Kari snuggled closer to him, making a tiny noise of content. Though Damas had said he didn't want anyone leaving the city boundaries, the two teens had taken the Dune Hopper and driven out to the oasis as soon as they were able to get away. It was just too much; Kari couldn't handle any more stress at the moment.

The redhead glanced down at her, a bit concerned. Surely they should head back soon? "Kari, I think we should head back."

"….."

"Kari…" he paused when her grip on his shirt tightened, the girl burying her face into his chest. He sighed and hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, when you're ready."


	27. Chapter 27: Cities Overrun

**Authors Note: **Okay so, after not updating in god knows how long, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Cities Overrun**

**

* * *

  
**

Tai's ears pricked at some vague noise far away, dark eyes slitting open in annoyance. He'd just finally managed to get some sleep after working all day to set things up, relaxing if only to keep his body going.

The arena had been fortified and set up as a temporary camp for the people of Spargus, every platform raised high above the lava so that the citizens could rest fairly easily. Damas had contacted Haven and made sure they knew what was happening in the wasteland city; even the king was passed out, looking more tired then ever.

But now he was awake again, and something outside had caused it. The teen's frown deepened, ears perking to try and catch more of the noise, trying to place it. A violent shiver wracked his body, his eco reacting and spasming violently, a blaring warning going off in his mind. Shit, it was-!

"Kari, wake up!" he shook his sister violently, barely containing a snarl, "Come on, _wake up_! Dark Makers are coming, fuck, come on!"

"Wha-!" Kari snapped awake, grabbing his hand when she felt the auras. Their eyes met for a second before they both jumped up, Tai running for the speaker system while Kari woke their friends and started getting people up.

"Damas, they're coming!" the king jolted awake at his grandsons shout, snatching the intercom and flicking it on.

"**Spargans, prepare for battle! The monsters are coming again-** " Damas started when Tai snatched the comm. from him, relaying a different message to the people.

"**Scratch that, get ready to run! There's too many of them coming; we can't take them on like this, we need a plan. Grab what you can and run, go to the palace!"**

"Tai, what are you-?!"

"Trust me on this, Damas, there's _too many of them_," the look the younger male was giving him made him back down, nodding solemnly, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

The king nodded once more before again taking up the loud speaker, "**Everyone be ready, leave as soon as you have what you need! We don't have a second to spare-!"**

Sure that Damas was alright and preparing to go, Tai hurried back down to the others, helping Lexa get her pack ready and shouldering it along with his own, not giving it a second thought even when she protested him taking her things. Kyren had done similar with Kari's bag, though the redhead was more worried about why she was shivering so badly then her belongings.

"Kari, are you alright?"

"N-no. I can feel the eco, Dark eco, wave upon wave of it, coming closer," the girl shuffled closer to her boyfriend, casting a weary look to her twin, "T-Tai, we need to get out of here! The p-palace-!"

"I know," the dark channeler checked things over once more, then hurried the group towards the door, shouting as they moved, "**Hurry and move out, there's no time to waste!**"

It was just as they were exiting the great building that Kari and Tai froze, bodies wracked by violent shivering, their eco's screaming out warnings of what was behind them.

"**They're here, get out now!**" Kari screamed back into the building, sending the wastelanders into a frenzy to get out even as Tai forced her away and down onto the sand, running for all they were worth even as the Dark swarm drew closer behind them. They could hear the ensuing fights that broke out behind them, but forced themselves to keep moving, knowing they would be overrun if they tried to take them on head-to-head now.

Tai hissed when a bolt of Dark Eco hit him in the back of the leg, making him stumble briefly even as the darkness inside him screamed to be let out and kill something, _anything_, but especially one of those damned creatures.

"T-Tai!" Lexa hurried over when she saw he had fallen, squeaking in surprise when he simply scooped her up and continued to run, frowning when he winced every time he put any weight on that leg, "You're hurt, put me down!"

"I'm fine," he growled, hiding the pain and running even faster; he'd die before they'd lay a hand on his girl.

Kari was having a hard time moving at full speed, feeling almost unable to call on the blue energy that had aided her so many times in the past. She just couldn't get the will up to fight, to get away; she was drained, exhausted, physically and emotionally worn out, ready to just fall where she stood and never get up again. She couldn't do this, couldn't keep going-

A sudden pain in her right shoulder made her cry out, falling to her knees from the shock. Kyren skidded to a stop beside her, rushing to her side to help her up, staring in aghast at the purple-looking wound, "Kari, come on, we've gotta keep going-!"

"I-I know-" the blonde took a step and almost collapsed again, putting up barely any fight when he hoisted her into his arms and took off after Tai's retreating back, eyes half closed even as her own eco tried to fight against the sickly stuff on her shoulder.

As soon as they'd reached the palace they headed for the throne room, finding Damas and Sig had beaten them there and were already aiding in looking after the wounded. Tai collapsed as soon as he'd put Lexa down, Kari having passed out in Kyren's arms just as they'd entered the building. The two redheads freaked out, not knowing what to do other then stay by them, the twins occasionally mumbling during their unconsciousness.

And thought their eco's would heal them, it would take much more to heal what had been done to the city and it's people.


	28. Chapter 28: Gift from the King

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Gift From the King**

**

* * *

  
**

The atmosphere in the palace was dreary and depressed, deflated, defeated. Spargans that had managed to get away without any injuries tended to the not-so-lucky, bandaging wounds and using what green eco they had to heal what they could. There had been few deaths, thankfully, but the amount of injured was alarmingly high.

Damas watched his people with sad eyes, mouth set in a tight line. The normally strong leader wasn't sure what to do. He'd never retreated from a battle before, let alone one in his own city, yet he knew that had they not headed Tai's words there would have been much more sorrow then there was.

Tired eyes glanced at Sig beside him briefly, glad the other had made it out without a scratch. The big man was messing with his peacemaker, muttering words and curses under his breath that Damas couldn't make out. Grunting briefly, he slammed the end of the weapon onto the ground and looked out at the other wastelanders, eye narrowed, "Y'think the cherries're okay?"

Damas frowned at that, knowing he was referring to Jak and Tera. "We can only hope that they are. They are strong, but we know not where they have been taken, nor where they are being kept," he looked back to the people, "Their absence is taking its toll on their children, though."

Sig glanced up to, knowing it was true. Kari and Tai sat nearest the elevator, their other halves forlornly attempting to get a reaction from them. Their wounds had healed long ago, but their spirits were broken. Gone were the strong warriors who had so often dared to fight, dared to do what no others would. What was left behind was two broken teenagers, tired and fed up with their situation.

The king sighed, looked away, then brightened a bit when a thought struck him. "Sig," he spoke quietly, twisting a bit to reach into a compartment on the back of his throne, pulling two familiar pendants from it, "I think my people need a bit of a boost."

"Can't hurt to try, I spose."

Damas nodded, standing, "People of Spargus, hear me!" the wastelanders all stopped, turning their attention to their king; even Kari and Tai managed to look up, "In this time of darkness, acting as though we are defeated is folly! We are simply bruised, but we _will_ win this war!" his gaze was on the twins, "I think that announcing my grandchildren's coming of age is appropriate for such a time. Kari, Tai, come here."

The two teens glanced at each other before standing up, approaching the king warily. They stopped on the step before the throne, eyeing him curiously.

"I have something for you that might lift your spirits a bit," Damas attempted a grin, "Bow your heads." Once the two had done so, he lifted Jaks Seal of Mar from behind his back, "For Tai, your father's seal, which I had made for him when he was born. It is the symbol of our lineage, and it is now your turn to bare the burden." He placed it around his neck, then turned to Kari, revealing Tera's egg-like pendant, "For Kari, your mother's pendant, the crest of the Omagi clan that her parents had made for her at her birth. It is your duty to carry on that legacy, and make sure it survives."

The twins lifted their heads, both touching their pendants reverently before looking back to the king, not sure what to do.

Damas nodded once, "Do you two accept this responsibility, as the heirs to the city of Spargus, and will you lead this war in your parent's stead?"

"We will." They spoke as one, drawing strength from each other.

Damas grinned, "Then I think we have planning to do."

A collective shout went out from the people, fists pumping into the air. Kari bit her lip.

"We need a way around their defenses… something they won't sense until it's to late."

"I think I have an idea," Tai smirked wickedly, eyes flaring black before he looked to the crowd, shouting, "Listen up! Here's what we're gonna do…"


	29. Chapter 29: Final Battle Rebuilding

**Untold Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Final Battle // Rebuilding a City**

**

* * *

  
**

The Cities of Spargus and Haven sat in silence, only the occasional crackle of dark eco breaking the stillness. Dark Makers mulled around the cities, weapons drawn, surrounding both palaces in order to keep their enemies locked within them. It would only be a matter of time till the Mistress and her pet arrived to begin the _true_ battle, after all.

Confident in their positions and barely paying attention, the Makers didn't notice the eco demon loping around behind them, headed for the centre of the city where they had landed two of their ships. His eco was so similar to that that flowed through their own veins, they had no idea he was even there.

Exactly as he had planned.

The demon loped up to one of the ships, glancing around before digging in his pouch. Quickly, he planted the metal disk on the side of the ship and hit a button on it, hurrying to do the same with both the other ship and a couple of the nearby buildings, just to be safe. All four planted and ready to go, he grinned and slipped back out the way he had come, back to the palace.

Reaching the door to the elevator, just out of the sight of the Makers, he reverted and smirked wickedly at his twin, Morph Gun drawn, "Do it."

Kari returned the look, slamming down on the plunger in front of her, quickly pulling out her peace maker, "Time for a _show_."

The four disks that Tai had planted flipped on, beginning to beep. The noise steadily grew faster and more high pitched, drawing the attention of the Makers and luring them closer.

The blast that soon followed was quite satisfying to the twins, as was the twin blast that soon echoed from Haven, taking out both ships and a good majority of the Makers in the process.

"**ATTACK!**" Tai howled, Spargans pouring out of the buildings surrounding the palace, all giving war cries as they raced for the battle field, guns and swords brandished. The twins waited only until their redheaded friends had joined them before following into the fray, Damas and Sig chasing after.

This time, they would _finish_ it once and for all.

* * *

The caves sat in darkness, Maia and Ryvan having left as soon as the explosions had gone off. The keys to their cage had been left on a rock not far away, carelessly discarded when the dark beings had left.

Now, blue light filled the cavern, emanating from the tendril that slunk through the bars and slipped through the key ring, lifting and drawing it back into the cage. Seconds later, a resounding _click_ sounded before the door swung open, the light stepping out.

Tera followed, ears already sparking as she let her eco flood her body, smirking wickedly as she approached Maia's usual perch and snatched her pistols, flicking the ammo in and looking to her husband, "Shall we make our entrance?"

Jak only smirked, grabbed his gun, and swung the woman into his arms before taking off, headed for the same hole that Maia used to get out.

* * *

"Remind me to give Jinx a raise," Ashelin grunted, firing off another round and taking down more of the monsters, "His bombs certainly do the trick."

"Can't believe he pulled it off," Torn muttered back, "He can rig _anything_ into a bomb it seems."

"Least it got rid of most of these things-"

"Got things under control I see."

The two looked up, smirking when they saw who it was. Jak reverted once he'd touched down, releasing Tera and looking to their friends, "Things are worse in Spargus I'm assuming?"

"Most of the creatures are there, plus we think the boss headed over a bit ago. Y'need a lift?"

"Yeah. Need to keep my eco stalked up," Jak grinned again, "Get the feeling Light Eco's the only way to seal Maia away for good."

* * *

**"DIE!!!**" Lexa blew away a group of the monsters with her Scatter Gun, constantly moving to stay out of their range as she waited for her gun to reload and fire again. Tai wasn't far away, constantly switching between gun modes in order to take care of the creatures.

The Spargans were doing well, taking down wave upon wave of the things. Since their ships had been destroyed they had no way of summoning more Makers, and so their numbers had slowly begun to dwindle.

It was at this point that Kyren found himself separated from Kari, but didn't worry much; they could both take car of themselves. The former ottsel was forced to jump back when a blast of Dark Eco hit right in front of him, gaze snapping to its shooter and narrowing.

"Ryvan," he growled, grip tightening on his hand gun.

It was a mutated, eco-twisted version of the Freedom League commander, but it was definitely him. The man laughed, "Ah, little Kyren. Finally, I can get _rid_ of you and have what I want!"

"You're sick."

"Your point?" the male gave another twisted laugh, lifting his hand and aiming a blast right at the redhead, "Die."

Kyren grit his teeth and raised his arms in front of him in preparation of the oncoming blast, eyes shutting. And then… nothing.

He opened his eyes, staring at where the eco blast had fallen in front of him, confused. Ryvan had been aiming right at him, what had stopped it? The other male growled, lifted his arm, and shot again. Carefully, Kyren lifted his hand in front of him, _swung_, and the blast again fell to the side.

He could redirect the eco.

"How are you doing that?!" Ryvan was about to bust a vein, snarling and throwing more charges at the redhead. Kyren swatted every single one out of the stay, steadily approaching him.

"_You_," BAM! Ryvan stumbled, howling at the bullet wound in his calf, "If it weren't for you, a lot of this wouldn't have happened! _You_ helped the Dark Makers do this!" BAM BAMtwo shots in his knees, the male falling to the ground with a shout, quivering.

Kyren knelt, looming over him with such a sadistic look the other male almost whimpered in fear, "If it weren't for you, this could have been avoided." Click; he had his pistol aimed for the males forehead.

"M-mercy, please-!"

"You don't _deserve_ mercy." BAM.

Ryvans head lolled to the side, body falling limp. Kyren stood, glanced at the corpse once more, then rushed back into the battle, gunfire flaring.

Kari paused after shooting down another group, looking around her. Most of the Makers had been taken care of, and the few remaining stragglers were quickly being shot down. Now they just needed the big boss to appear…

The girl flipped backwards to avoid a shot of eco, resisting a smirk as Maia herself appeared in the air above her, looking murderous.

"You will not foil me this time!" she hissed, tossing more eco at the girl. Kari dodged, flipped, and took off, blue eco pumping through her as she raced back towards the marketplace, Tai seeing her and giving pursuit, staying far back enough that Maia wouldn't notice him.

Everything was going according to plan, now they just needed certain people to appear…

Kari jumped over rocks and rubble as she ran, avoiding blasts and pushing herself faster. Come on, come on-no! Dammit! The Light Eco vent was covered by a large boulder, one she wouldn't be able to move-!

"Kari!" the shout from above made her look up, relieved.

"Dad!" Jak set Tera down on one of the rooftops, looking over the situation. He eyed the blocked well, spotted Maia, and shouted before reverting "Tai!"

"On it!" the blonde had changed in a second, skidding to a stop even as he threw himself into the air, slamming down and blasting the boulder right off the vent just as Maia flew overtop of it, catching her in it's stream.

Kari and Jak moved closer to the vent, adding their collective eco's to the vent in order to boost its power.

Maia screamed, clawing uselessly at the streams of light, "No! Not againnnn!"

The eco seeped its way into body, finding and dissolving all the dark within her. When it was done, there was nothing left; her body had been so tainted there was nothing pure left to live.

Damas approached with the Spargans behind him, giving a relieved sigh, "It's over!"

Cheers rang out, the citizens already beginning to celebrate. Now all that was left was to rebuild the cities…

* * *

**Six Months Later…**

"Oiiiiiiiii!" Tai stood and stretched, wincing when he pulled on sore muscles, looking with narrowed eyes to the two girls sitting underneath a beach umbrella, chatting happily, "Why is it _we_ do all the work and you two get to sit around?!"

"What he said…" Kyren brushed stray hair from his face, fanning himself a bit, "Gods the sun's _killer_ today…"

Haven had mostly been rebuilt, and Spargus was well underway. Everyone who could helped out, and the city was starting to look like itself again. Jak and Tera were overseeing construction in another part of the city, so the four teens had been left to work on painting one of the finished buildings near the ocean.

Kari took a sip of her drink and grinned, giving the boys a thumbs up, "But you're doing such a good job! Besides…" the channeler licked her lips, giving Kyren a sultry look, "Y'look sexy with your shirt off, y'should go without one more often…"

"What she said, heh," Lexa waved in her boyfriend's direction, going back to her chat with Kari. The two boys just looked at each other, shook their heads, and laughed. The girls had been helping before, and were dressed in shorts and bikini tops; it wasn't like they were oblivious to the weather, after all. Still…

"Well could you at _least _pass us a drink?"

"Oh fine." Kari gave a dramatic sigh, grabbing one of the water canteens and standing up, bringing it to her boyfriend while Lexa did the same for Tai, "You boys probably _should_ take a break soon, anyways."

"Yeah, we should…" Tai trailed off, sharing a look with Kyren. Without warning they scooped the two girls up and took off for the edge of the cliff, the two girls screaming when they jumped off the edge and plunged them all into the icy water below.

Oh yes, life was good.


End file.
